Fullmetal Angel
by Coco Apple
Summary: Riku Harada's life was hard enough with a pervert asking her out, and her likeing her best friend but when she finds a red stone something happens! FMAxDNA Crossover!COMPLETE OOC.
1. Chapter 1 Fullmetal Welcome!

**_A/N: Ah Yes, I have been thinking of a FMA crossover into DNAngel.And I do not own either of them!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Fullmetal Welcome!_**

* * *

"Ah-Acho!"

"Risa, are you okay?" Asked a short red haired girl around the age of 15 as she felt her younger sister, Risa Harada on her forehead. "Oh man you have a fever!"

"I must have caught that cold..." Sniffed Risa as she put the blanket over her head. "And I wanted to go to school today!"

"Ehh?" Riku raised a brow at her younger sister why did you want to go to school so bad? "What's going on at school today?"

"Everyone one knows!" Fummed Risa as she sat against her wall. "Dark Mousy-kun! Is finally picking a girlfriend!" hearts appeared around her eyes.

"That pervert, ooh I really hate him!" Riku said standing up from her sister's bed putting her hands into fits.

"Just because he told you that he liked you!" Risa shouted at her sister as she walked out the door.

"I'll tell you who he picks." Riku shouted up the stairs at her sister.

"Thank you Riku!" Risa shouted hearing a door close.

-•-•-

_"Stupid sister liking him, come on she can do better then that!"_ Riku fumed riding her bike towards her highschool._ "I really shouldn't be thinking of that!"_ she thought as she turned the corner seeing her school. _"I'll think of that later."_ She stopped her bike placing it into the bike-parking area looking over seeing two boys. _"Are they new, or just visiting?"_ she thought as she walked into the school doors.

-•-•-

"At lunch Dark-kun is going to pick a girlfriend!" A girl cooed as she sighed and another girl agreed. "It'll be so great when he picks someone!" She sighed sitting down.

"Every girl in school really seems to be happy Dark is picking a girlfriend." A spicky red heard boy said to Riku.

"Yea, it's getting on my nerves..." Riku said to her best friend and secret crush, Daisuke Niwa. "Other then that how have you been since that cold has been going around?"

"I'm okay but my mom is sick...Harada-san?" Daisuke blinked at Riku who was staring right at him. "W-What is it, there something on my face?" Daisuke asked rubbing his face.

"What?" Riku blinked out of thought; ah she was staring right at Daisuke! "Ah! I'm so sorry, Niwa-kun!" Riku said sitting back against her chair her heart was beating so fast, her best friend of three years gave her 'love' feelings.

"Settle down class!" the teacher said as the class settled down. "Before we start class I want to introduce two new comers!" two boys walked into the classroom.

"The boys from this morning." Riku thought as she looked up from her book.

"Everyone meet Edward and Alphonse Elric, make them feel welcomed!" the teacher said as she finished righting down. "Boys say hello."

"Hello everyone, it's vary nice to meet you." Alphonse bowed, he looked much younger then his brother.

"Hey there everyone." Edward smirked nicely to the class, making girls go 'So cute!' and all.

"Let's see there's a seat behind Niwa and a seat beside Harada." The teacher said pointing. "Edward please sit beside Harada, and Alphonse sit behind Niwa."

Edward and Alphonse nodded walking to there seats; Edward stopped and looked down at Riku.

"Hey there, I'm Edward Elric who might you be?" Edward asked slick making Riku blush. "Riku Harada...um, E-Elric-kun."

"Call me Edward!" he said sitting down, he was flirting making Daisuke squeeze his notebook.

"Niwa-kun, are you okay?" Riku whispered to him behind her she was clueless.

"Just fine!" he whispered back.

-•-•-  
"It looks like Fullmetal pipsqueak went under cover again!" someone said looking down threw the window at Edward, and the person changed into a diffrent student, this shape shifter was known as Envy. "This will be interesting!"

* * *

_**Well how is it for my first Crossover fanfiction? I sure hope you like it! And I do know it's real short for a 1st chappy but If ya'll review I'll write chappy 2 as soon as possible!**_

_**-♪Karen Kano**_


	2. Chapter 2 We are not a Couple!

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone one of you! And I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D•N•Angel!**_

_Chapter 2_

_We are not a couple!_

* * *

It was lunch time and it was quiet threw out the school but outside the school...

"Now now, calm down there's plenty of me to go around." Said a dark purple haired teen looking like he was 17 named Dark Mousy as a girl glomped him to the ground. "Whoa! Whoa! Ladies I won't be able to tell you who I pick!" The girls squealed a fangirl scream and got off him as he stood on a table.

-•-•-

"Ugh...Can you believe this?" Riku asked Daisuke as she watched from a nice distance out of the crowd of girls with Daisuke. "He makes an announcement saying he's picking his girlfriend and everygirl goes crazy!"

"I'm surprised you haven't done that, Harada-san." Daisuke said to Riku sitting back. "Should we leave?"

"Let's get out of here." Riku said standing up, as well did Daisuke.

"What's going on over there?"

Riku and Daisuke turned around seeing Edward and Alphonse. "That pervert Dark over there, is picking a new girlfriend so me and Niwa-kun are going back into the lunch room to finishing our lunch in peace."

"Mind if we join you?" Alphonse asked standing from his brother's side and in front of him.

"I-I'm not so sure." Daisuke said as Riku elbowed him. "Oww, Harada-san why did you just elbow me."

Edward then smirked. "I get it, they want to be alone Alphonse."

"Ooh, so you two are a couple?" Alphonse asked as Daisuke and Riku went blood red.

"We-" Riku started.

"Are-" Daisuke started after her.

"Not-"

"A-"

"Couple!" Daisuke and Riku shouted at the same time to Edward and Alphonse, Edward stood there blinking while Alphonse hid behind his older brother.

"Oh really?"

Riku and Daisuke jumped at that voice it was none other then..."Oh great, it's the pervert." Riku said to Daisuke. "What do you want, Mousy-kun?"

"I'm over here to pick out my girlfriend!" Dark said looping his arm with Riku pulling her away from Daisuke. "I picked you!"

"Let Harada-san go!" Daisuke said to Dark who raised a brow at him.

"I know your jealous but she's my girl now."

"I'm not your girl!" Riku shouted as she kicked him in the shins and slapped him across the face making him let her go. "Let's get out of here, Niwa-kun, Edward-kun, and Elric-kun!" Riku said as she began to run but stopped seeing a bunch of girl's in front of them.

"Oh no, the fangirls!" Daisuke shouted as you could see sparks in there eyes. "Go the back way!" Daisuke shouted to all of them as they ran to the gate, they all got in and locked it as the fangirls ran into the gate trying to get threw.

-•-•-

Riku, Daisuke, Edward, and Alphonse stopped running trying to catch their breath.

"M-Man that was almost as weird as going up against the homunculi." Edward said sitting against the tree.

"Homunculi?" Riku looked over at Edward confused.

Edward stopped breathing for a second, he just mentioned them! "Um...did I say something?" Edward stood up. "It's nothing!"

"Just who are you really?" Daisuke asked Edward and Alphonse.

"He's a State Alchemist, what did you expect?"

Daisuke, Riku, Edward, and Alphonse turned around seeing a girl with dark green eyes and spiky long green hair, she was smirking evily. "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh you don't know me in this form!" she said as she started to walk over to them and she changed from a slick looking girl, to an evil looking s/he.

"Envy!" Edward said in a deep growl. "How did you find us?"

"I just simply followed you!" Envy said as he looked over to him. "Fullmetal, you still have the stone hand it over!" Envy said as he took out a gun from his back pocket. "Now then hand it over or..." Envy pointed the gun over at Riku. "She gets it."

Riku staring at the gun, then at Daisuke, then to Edward who was growling. _"What's he going to do, what the heck is going on?"_ she thought as she gulped.

"Your thinning my patience, Fullmetal hand it over or she dies!" Envy cocked the gun. "I guess you choose for her death." Envy said as he shot the gun.

"Harada-san, watch out!" Daisuke shouted as he jump in front of her.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted with tears in her eyes. "Get out of the way!"

Edward quickly ran and clapped his hands hitting them on the ground as the earth went up just in time blocking the bullet. "Envy, don't you put these two into danger!"

"It's your own fault." Envy said as he jumped back. "I'll see you later Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Envy disappeared from them.

Riku fell to her knees. "Harada-san, are you okay?"

"What-What was that?" Riku asked Edward who had turned around to her.

"That was what you call a failure in a human transmutation." Edward said to her. "A Homunculi..."

"Homunculi? A failure?" Daisuke stood up. "And a state Alchemist?"

"A military's dog." Edward said to him. "Since you live far from the state you haven't heard of them."

"And, another thing." Daisuke said. "Your the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward nodded. "I'm laying low for a while in this town, to escape from Mustang."

"Well you sure did a bad job at that."

"I probably di-" Edward cut short, turned around seeing Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye. "How did you find me?" Edward asked him.

"It was real easy." Roy said as he showed him the map Edward forgot back at central. "Let's go, Fullmetal."

"No way." Edward said strictly.

"That's not a request, that's an order." Roy said as he went behind Edward hitting him in the back of the head.

"...Cheater..." Edward said falling to the ground.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted as he bent down to his older brother.

"Let's go, Hawkeye!" Roy said as he put Edward over his shoulder, and began walking off.

"Yes sir." Riza said walking up beside him.

Alphonse looked at Daisuke and riku. "I'm sorry." he bowed and ran towards Roy, Riza, and Edward.

Riku looked up from shock at them getting into a car then disappear from sight.

"Harada-san, come on...we get to get back to school." Daisuke said helping her up.

"Niwa-kun, we need to get to that place called 'Central'!" Riku said looking down.

"Harada-san?" Daisuke looked back at her.

"Look what, Edward-kun dropped when that man knocked him out." Riku opened her hands up showing the glowing red stone, Philosopher's Stone.

"How do we get there though?" Daisuke asked her, as she smiled.

"Look what I have!" Riku said lifting up a paper. "That Idiot dropped it."

"Well, let's go tonight then..." Daisuke said in defeat walking back to the school hearing the bell.

"Right I'll meet you at the Azumano Train station at 9:00 tonight!" Riku said to Daisuke as they ran into the school

* * *

_**Hey they're again! Wow...I put no A/N at all in this chapter. Well I sure do hope you like Chapter two as much as I did while typing it! Hehe you can imagine it all! And let's get this strait! Daisuke and Riku are not a couple! (XD Not yet bwaha)**_

_**-Karen Kano**_


	3. Chapter 3 Idiot Brother!

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing. And I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D•N•Angel!**_

_Chapter 3_

_Idiot brother!_

* * *

"Riku, What are you doing?" asked a sick Risa, seeing her younger sister packing.

"Um...nothing at all just placing old clothes into this bag!" Riku lied and Risa looked threw it.

"Right, and I'm going out with Dark-san...by the way!" Risa remember, Riku twitched. "Who did he pick!"

Riku twitched again. "Me." Risa's mouth opened up.

"No way! Your going out with Dark-san!" Risa yelled, Riku pushed her sister out of her room shutting her door.

"No I am not now go back to bed!" Riku ordered and went back to packing. "Let's see what I have. My thermos, a couple of shirts and panse, other things...something's missing." she then hit her head. "Oh right, I have to call Niwa-kun!" she looked at her clock it read_ '8:45 P.M.'_ she dialed the number and placed the phone against her ear.

_ring...ring...ring...click!_ "Hello Niwa residence."

"Niwa-kun, are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Almost I'll be at the station soon." Daisuke said threw the phone.

"Well, okay let's just hurry and get to Central as soon as we can." she whispered into the phone. "See you there."

"Bye." Daisuke hung up his phone.

Riku hung up her phone and looked at the map, by the way it looked they would have to pass threw alot of town's and stop's just to get to Central, Riku looked down at the glowing stone and sighed placing the necklace like stone around her neck.

"Riku?" Risa slowly opened the door.

"Yea Risa?" Riku looked over at her younger sister. "Are you alright?"

"I need some sleep but I'm okay." Risa said to her sister with her hands behind her back.

"Go back to sleep." Riku said standing up with her backpack on.

"Where are you going?" Risa asked.

"Going to drop this stuff off, that's all." Riku said as she lied walking past her sister.

"Oh really?" Risa voice, why did it sound different? Riku turned around seeing none other then Envy. "Hand over the stone I know you have it."

"Envy." Riku said stepping back, feeling her sword from class behind her she picked it up. "I'm not handing it over."

"Oh really?" Envy took one step toward her as she took one step back, Riku saw her father's sword on the wall she took it off the wall quickly and threw it right at Envy's head!

"Ahh." Envy said as it hit him pinning him to the back wall, Riku ran as fast as she could to the door!

_-•-•-_

Riku dialed Daisuke's number as fast as she could.

"Harada-san, I'll be there soon." Daisuke said with a moan.

"Daisuke, get to the station now!" Riku said with a pant.

Daisuke blinked, she never called him by his first name which made him blush.. something must be wrong. "I'm on my way!" he said hanging up.

Riku pedaled as fast as she could away from her house, if Envy wanted the stone so bad he would just follow her and leave her family alone!

Riku quickly stopped getting off the train, it was leaving! "Niwa-kun, are you here!" Riku shouted, Daisuke was right behind her.

"I got the tickets." Daisuke said giving one to Riku as they ran jumping onto the train, as it took off Riku looked out the window seeing Envy standing there. "I thought...I got him back home." the train whistled as it took off.

_-•-•-_

Riku was looking out the window at the ocean they were passing.

"Harada-san, are you okay?" Daisuke finally asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine but...back there at my home that thing attacked me." she admitted.

"Envy right?" Daisuke asked, she shivered at the name and nodded.

"Yea...he looked like Risa but wasn't her and now he's hunting me down as long as I have this stone." Riku said fiddling with the stone in her hand as it was around her neck.

"Well, everything is okay go to sleep I'll wake you up when we reach Central okay?" Daisuke said to Riku who looked at Daisuke.

"Okay...wake me up if anything happens okay?" Riku said and Daisuke nodded.

"Will do." Daisuke as she fell asleep leaning her head against her chair.

_-•Later•-_

The Train yanked as it came to a stop.

Daisuke fluttered his eyes opened. "Hnn, Harada-san I think we're...here." Daisuke rubbed his eyes blinking them opened seeing Riku asleep on his shoulder. "Harada-san..."

Riku slowly opened her eyes, her pillow felt comfortable...wait a second it wasn't her pillow, it was Daisuke! "N-Niwa-kun, I'm sorry!" she stammered quickly standing up. "Come on...let's get off before the train leaves the station!" she said quickly putting her bag onto her back. _'My heart's racing and I bet my face is real red!'_ she thought getting off the train handing the ticket man the ticket she sighed. "Well Niwa-kun, do you know where the military base is?" she asked as she looked at the map.

"No idea, let me see the map." Daisuke said as Riku handed it over to him. "We're at the train station and the military base is that way." Daisuke said as he began walking as well did Riku.  
_-•-•-_  
After a while Daisuke and Riku were seen sitting on a bench. "Niwa-kun, I think we're lost!" she said sighing putting her head back.

"No, we just can't find the base!" Daisuke said as Riku raised a brow at him and he put his head down in defeat. "Okay we're lost."

Riku sat her head up and stould up. "Come on, let's ask around." she said as she began walking and Daisuke stood up grabbing his bag and followed after her.

"Wait up, Harada-san!"

_-•Edward•-_

Edward opened his golden eyes, he was in some room where was he? He sat up. He was back at central in his room he was angry! "Roy!" he yelled standing up. "That.. idiot brought me back!" Edward looked over seeing his littie brother's bed un-touched. "Alphonse?" Edward walked out of the room seeing a solder next to the door guarding it.

"Hey you-" The solder started but Edward knocked him out and began running to the door that leads outside, he then stopped. "Oh no!" he put his hand into his pocket the Philosopher's Stone it was gone! _'It's gone, where did it go?'_ Edward quickly opened the doors and ran outside.

_-•Riku and Daisuke•-_

Daisuke stopped walking. "Harada-san, look!" Riku turned around to see who Daisuke was pointing at.

"Elric-kun!" Riku shouted getting Alphonse attention. "Elric-kun, over here!"

Alphonse smiled bright. "Harada-san, Niwa!" he waved walking across the street. "Why are you all the way out here in Central?"

"Well you see.." Riku took out the necklace and showed him. "I found your brother's stone so we came to bring it back."

Alphonse raised a brow. "I see, crazy brother losing the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Yea, hehe we've can't find our way around here at all!" Riku said admitting.

"Come with me you two, I know where the military station is!" Alphonse said pointing to the big building in the middle of the city.

"I told you that was the place!" Riku said elbowing Daisuke.

"Okay okay, you were right!" he admitted and followed Alphonse.

"Um, Elric-kun?" Riku asked Alphonse looked back. "Hmmm?"

"That Envy person, will he follow me?" Riku asked Alphonse stopped.

"Follow you? Did something happen back in Azumano?" Alphonse asked.

"Well..." Riku looked up as she told him the story.

"You better be glad your good with the sword or you wouldn't be here right now.." Alphonse began walking again.

"Hey, Harada-san cheer up." Daisuke said to her making her smile. "Thank you, Niwa-kun."

"Here we are, the Central Military Base!" Alphonse announced seeing Edward at the top of the stairs. "Brother!"

Edward looked down at his brother, Riku, and Daisuke. "Alphonse when did Harada, and Niwa get here?"

Riku fumed. "We got here over 5 hours ago and got lost!" she shouted at him.

"Why are you hear though?" he shouted back.

"Because you droped this!" Riku said yanking off the necklace. "The Philosopher's Stone!"

"Your such an idiot brother.." Alphonse whispered.

Edward walked down the stairs snatching the stone from Riku's hands. "Thanks, now you can go home."

"But we can't!" Daisuke said to Edward he raised a brow.

"Why not?" Edward asked clueless.

"That Envy guy is hunting us!" Riku blurted out.

"Come in then and talk to Roy about staying here.." Edward said as he turned around. "I understand what your going threw so come on." Edward said walking into the bas as Alphonse, Riku, and Daisuke followed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well chapter 3 is here I know it might now be my BEST work but I'm in school and wanting to post this really bad! So review and I shall write! (ooohhh I see a bit of Daisuke Riku moments hehe!)**_

_**-♪Karen Kano**_


	4. Chapter 4 Frozen Kiss!

_**Wow, Ya'll are so sweet for the reviews but don't forget I do not own DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist! hehe now on with the chapter!**_

_-•-•-_

_Chapter 4_

_Frozen Kiss._

* * *

"We should just ask Roy, I'm sure he'll let you stay here." Edward said to Riku and Daisuke knocking on the door of Roy's office.

-•-•-

"They can't stay." Roy said while looking at papers stacking them on top of each other.

"But you owe me!" Edward snapped as Riku, Daisuke, and Alphonse looked over at him. "Let them stay just for awhile. Just until things lay down!"

Roy let out a angry sigh and tapped his finger on he table. "Fine, they can stay for a while.."

Riku stould up and smiled with a bow. "Thank you very much!"

Roy put on a small smile. "But you can't get in the way understand?" Riku nodded bowing again.

"We'll stay out of the way!" she said turning around to Daisuke.

"Hawkeye, please show them were they will be staying." Roy said sighing going back to his work.

"Yes sir." Riza said walking to the door opening it up. "Come with me." she said to Riku and Daisuke opening the door then shutting it.

"Wait a second Fullmetal." Roy said as Edward looked back at Roy, as Alphonse stood at the door. "Why did you run away to a city out in the middle of no where?"

Edward frowned at Roy's question and turned around. "I was doing something."

Roy put his head onto his crossed hands. "Oh really?"

Edward sighed walking towards the door and opened the door. "Yea." he shut the door afterwards.

-•-•-

"Here's your room." Riza said opening the door, it had white wallpaper with blue flooring and white sheets on the two beds. "You two will have to share a room."

"What!" Daisuke and Riku shouted at the same time dropping there bags next to Riza.

Riza picked up Riku's bags handing them to her. "Sorry you two." Riza said shutting the door too the room.

Riku and Daisuke stood there for a second. "Well you can have the bed next to the wall, Harada-san." Daisuke said walking over to the bed he clamed.

"Okay..." Riku said placing her bag down next to her bed.

_-•Later that night 8:34 P.M.•-_

_-knock knock!-_

"Come in." Riku said slipping on her night shirt.

"Harada-san?" Daisuke's head half poked in, he was wearing light blue night shirt and panse. "Are you dressed?" he had his hands over his eyes.

Riku laughed. "Yea, I'm dressed." she said seeing Daisuke blush mad! "N-Niwa-kun, why are you blushing?"

_'Harada-san, in her night clothes!'_ he thought and shook his head. "No no, I'm just burning up!" he said waving his hand. "Younger Elric will be here with our dinner from the dinning hall soon."

"Alright!" Riku said walking by Daisuke to her bag pulling out her cellphone, she had two missed calls. "A have missed calls, who is it?" she checked it was from 'Risa' she growled the next mixed call was from Dark! "I understand Risa calling me but, That pervert...ew!" she had two voice mails as well.

_-Voicemail-_

_"You have two new messages."_ the voice said and continued. _"First Message."_

_"Riku? Where are you; you never came home last night I'm worried and Dark-kun is as well call me back!" -beep-_

_"Next Message."_

_"Hey Baby, I heard you left town with your boyfriend Niwa Daisuke went to some place called Central. Don't worry, you will see me soon as we speak I'm walking around Central looking for the stupid base!"_ Riku deleted the message and droped the phone onto her bed.

"Harada-san, are you okay?" Daisuke asked Riku who was staring at the wall.

"Pervert, is here." she said to Daisuke who instantly knew who she was talking about.

"Dark, well where is he?"

"He's here in townlooking for the base, the message he left me was over an hour ago." Riku said looking down at her phone. "We can't leave, those homunculi might go after us."

_-Knock Knock-_

"Who is it?" Daisuke asked just to be safe.

"It's Alphonse, and Edward!" the announced from the other side of the door. "Could you please open up the door!"

"Sure!" Riku said opening the door as Edward and Alphonse brought in soup and bread. "Thanks a bunch, Edward-kun and Elric-kun." Riku said taking one tray away from them walking over to the table. "Um, Edward-kun?"

"Yea?" Edward looked at Riku as he leaned against the wall.

"Did someone come here looking for me?" she asked clueless.

"Yea, that Dark guy from school." Edward said to her raiseing a brow. "Why?"

"Just like you said...that Dark guy I hate him." Riku said drinking her water then sighed placing her cup down. "Just glad you told him to leave."

"Me too." Daisuke whispered to himself putting the spoon into his mouth, but Riku overheard him.

"Niwa-kun, what was that?" Riku asked Daisuke who blinked.

"Oh nothing, Harada-san." Daisuke said placing the bowl onto the tray. "Thanks for the dinner." he said to them, Edward smirked.

"Your welcome, but tomorrow we have to get you two to work!" Edward said to them.

"Work?" Riku asked blankly.

"Yeah you can't just be in your room forever, you can practice your swords-menship, and Niwa what are you good at?" Edward asked Daisuke who was looking at the window.

"I'm real good at picking locks, stealing stuff!" Daisuke joked. "I'm kidding, I'm great a steaking around."

"So why not train with a gun?" Alphonse asked who stould up.

"Sure why not." Daisuke said as he yawned.

"Well, we'll let you get to sleep." Edward said standing up. "Night, Harada-san and Niwa." he said shutting the door.

"Alright bedtime!" Riku said standing up.

_-•10 Minutes Later•-_

"Niwa-kun you can use the bathroom now!" Riku said walking out placing her toothbrush away.

"Okay!" Daisuke rushed into the bathroom.

Riku bent down to her bag pulling out a small brown book, she smiled reading it but as she read she heard something and instandly closed it. "Who's there?" Riku asked looking back but nothing was there. _"Was I hearing things..?" _she wondered. "Niwa-kun, I'm turning off the light!" Daisuke didn't answer. "Niwa-kun?" she walked to the door and opened it slowly poking her head in. "Niwa-kun?" she blinked walking into the big bathroom. "Niwa-kun?" she looking in a closet like area seeing him on the ground. "Niwa-kun!" she ran into the closet, and was pushed in. "Ah!" she looked back seeing a tall lady in black with purple lips close the door with her nails. "Hey!" she banged on the door.

"You better care for your littie friend he's pretty beat up." she said walking off from the door.

Riku looked from the door and at Daisuke he was cut-up. "Niwa-kun! Hey, Niwa-kun wake up!" she bent down and shook him. "Wake up, please!" he still didn't move. _'He's freezing!'_ she thought as she didn't think twice, she took off her top shirt and put it onto him. "Daisuke, wake up...wake up!" she sat him up and pulled him into a hug. "I'll give you my heat just hang in there." They were locked in a cold room so she shivered as she hugged him and he hand moved, he woke up! "Dai-Daisuke?" she pulled away.

"Harada-san...why are you calling me by my first name?" Daisuke asked slowly sitting up, looking at her. "I can't see you hold on..." he said standing up looking for a switch. "Here it is!" he said as he turned on the light he blinked looking down at her blushing. "Harada-san!"

Riku blinked away a few tears looking down instantly pulling a shirt over her. "I'm sorry, Niwa-kun I tryed to warm you up!" she said blinking up at him he bent down to her level. "We're locked in.."

"I know, but thank you." he said as stould up and pushed open the door forcefully. "Ouch." Daisuke said rubbing his back.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Yea, Harada-san?" Daisuke looked back at her.

"Get on a shirt!" she said laughing walking from the closet by him but he grabbed her arm. "Niwa-kun, I was only playing-!" she was pushed against the wall. "Niwa-kun, what are you doi-"

Daisuke shut her up by kissing her right on the lips.

* * *

_Kyu! Kyu! Kyu! I love this chapter don't you? I do! I love ya'll you reviewed so nicely! and yes Edward-kun will be a tough guy in later chapters, and **YES** we will go to there home town! ;3 Review and I shall update!_

_-♪Karen Kano!_


	5. Chapter 5 The Red Rose!

**_Ya'll love it that much? Wow! Since I have gotten so many emails saying "Great!" and "Keep it up!" I shall bring you Chapter 5!_**

**_And I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist!_**

**_Enjoy!_**  
-•-•-  
_Chapter 5_

_The Red Rose!_

_

* * *

Riku's eyes widened as it looked like a twinkle in her eye, Daisuke Niwa. Her best friend of three years was kissing her!_

Daisuke pulled away to breath but when he pulled away and was breathing he looked at Riku she still had her eyes widened. "Riku, are you oka-" he was cut off by her pushing him away. "Harada-san?"

"I'm sorry." she whispered turning around quickly running to the bathroom door, but it was as well locked. _'No no, please open...open!'_ she thought trying to budge the door open, it was no use it was locked tight. She let the knob go and sank to the floor and was shaking, booth happy and scared.

"Harada-san?"

Riku looked up at Daisuke who still didn't have a shirt on offered her a hand. She stared at him for a second the n looked away shaking her head 'no thank you.' Daisuke made his bangs go over his eyes.

"Alright.." Daisuke said turning away, he felt as if he shouldn't have done that any of that. The Kiss. He also felt he should just come out and say 'I Love you Riku Harada I don't want to let you go!' to her but she was his best friend, that wouldn't change...Ever.

"Harada-san, Niwa are you in here?"

_"That voice could it be..."_ she gasped. "Edward-kun in here!" she said banging on the door letting him know.

Edward ran up to the door. "Stand away from the door!" he ordered as Riku and Daisuke stept back. He claped his hands and blasted the golden door knob off and kicking the door open. "You two okay?" Edward asked, seeing Daisuke's shirt was gone and scrach marks on him. "Lust was here I take it."

"Lust?" Riku looked at Edward confused. "Another one of the homunculi?"

He nodded stepping back. "She's a littie devil for doing such damage to Niwa." Edward let out a yawn. "All I know is that the homunculi are here on the base so you better becarful." Edward turned around. "It's late, night you two!" he said walking out the door.

Daisuke and Riku stood there for a second then they looked at each other and looked away.

"Get some sleep." Daisuke ordered Riku, who instantly blinked at him as he walked to his bag.

"Niwa-kun I..." Riku started to talk. "I'm just--"

"-My Best Friend..." Daisuke said as he sliped into bed.

Riku frowned turning off the lights and walking over to her bed getting into her bed putting the blankets over her head._ 'I'm just afraid to tell you the truth..'_ she thought as she cried under her pillow so Daisuke couldn't hear her. _I.._

_Love you, Daisuke.._

_-•-•-_  
The next morning Riku sat up and yawned. "Niwa-kun...?" he wasn't in his bed it was made nicely and she looked at the clock it read 9:05 A.M. "I slept in.." she said as she yawned getting out of her bed slipping on her slippers walking to the bathroom. -  
_"Where did Niwa-kun go?"_ Riku thought as she slipped on her shirt and shoes, she finished then heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Edward!"

"Come in!" Riku said as Edward opened the door. "Harada-san?"

"Huh?" she looked back at him from her bag at him. "What is it Edward-kun?"

"Did...Did something happen between you and Niwa last night?" Edward asked her as she instantly thought of last night him kissing her.

"Harada-san?" Edward said snapping her out of it.

Riku shook her head. "No...Nothing happened." she lied walking past him then began running down the hall past random soldiers. "Niwa-kun you just...you just think of me as a friend. Nothing more!" she said as she was running outside into the military courtyard she stopped and sighed with her bangs over her eyes.

Someone then tapped her on her back she looked back seeing..."Mousy!"

"Told you I would come get you!" Dark said with a smirk grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" She ordered while struggling.

"I came here to bring you back to Azumano!" Dark said pulling her towards the exit door. "Let's go!"

"No!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face.

"Dang it!" he said pushing her against the wall. "Listen to me!" Dark snapped grabbing her other arm. "I came here just to get you so I am bringing you back!" he ended with this. "Your My girl!"

Riku instantly glared at him "I don't belong to you!" Riku continued. "I don't even---"

Dark cut her off by kissing her!

"What-What are you two doing?"

Dark looked up seeing Daisuke standing there with a rose now down by his side. "What does it look like we're doing?" Dark snaped at Daisuke.

Riku looked at Daisuke with her hurt eyes, to see he was hurting as well. "Niwa-kun...I...he..."

Dark looked at Riku and smirked looking back over at Daisuke. "She's picked me so, get lost Niwa!"

With those words Dark said and the sight he saw he dropped the rose and ran.

"Niwa-kun! Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted not caring if her wrists were swollen now, she wanted to explain this all to him she tried to run after him but, Dark pushed her down.

"Don't you go after him!" he said glaring down at her.

Riku sat up against the wall she then had an idea! She quickly slide her leg under Dark making him fall onto the ground.

"Ah!" Dark shouted hitting the ground Riku instantly got up and ran. "Get back here!" Dark ordered her but two shadows went over him he looked back.

Edward and Alphonse standing there cracking there knuckles. "Didn't I tell you to go back to your home and leave Harada-san Riku alone?"

Dark smirked. "You can't do anything to me pipsqueak." Dark stould up dusting his shirt off.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Edward yelled tackling him to the ground.

"Ah! Brother!" Alphonse yelled as he scored a hard punch in the cheek to Dark!

-•-•-•-

Riku was following Daisuke who was now in eyes view. "Niwa-kun!" she yelled but he didn't stop. "Niwa-kun!" she she shouted again he stopped. "Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke looked at her his hurt eyes made her stop dead in her tracks. "What?"

Riku gulped. "Mousy...he forced it on me."

Daisuke looked away. "Not by the way I looked at it..." Daisuke coldly to her. "You looked like you liked it."

"But I didn't! I hate him! You know that!" she said to her and then walked towards him. "I never ever liked him." she said to him frowning now. "Don't you get it?"

Daisuke's face seemed calm and emotionless but his eyes screamed in pain. "Get what?"

"I lo-" Riku started but...

"Stop with all the mushy stuff." Riku and Daisuke looked back seeing Lust. "I was ordered to kill you two."

Daisuke and Riku both took a step back. "Harada-san when I tell you to run, run!" Daisuke whispered to her.

"Niwa-kun. No your not even armed!" she whispered back.

"Stop whispering!" Lust ordered lifting her hand up. "This will be as painless as I can make it." Lust said as her fingernails lashed at the two.

"Run!" Daisuke shouted at Riku, as he was scratched up bad protecting her.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted.

"Run! Get out of here!" he shouted at her from the ground. "Run!"

She turned around and began to run, but as soon as Daisuke screamed she turned around seeing him holding his shoulder groaning in pain. 'I can't run, away!' she thought as she ran in front of Daisuke as soon as Lust had pointed her nails at Daisuke._ 'I'll protect the one person I…Love!'_ she thought as the finger nails went threw her.

Daisuke looked up in disbelieve. "R-Riku..." he whispered. "No-why did you-?" he looked down at her. "Why did you do that?"

"People do crazy things..." Riku was slowly breathing. "...When there in Love."

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter! It took only like 2 days to type it! I really am on a role and Thank you so much for the reviews! And remember The last Chapter Is both Far off and Very close! hehe enough for me playing Kingdom Hearts! Well...I will write and update soon! But you just have to review! That simple! lol Review and I shall write!**_

**_Oh Yea, I know you Dark Lovers were all like "Why make him a jerk!" >.> Well...I dunno I forgot about Krad but heh I was to late when I remembered him so Gomen 3!_**

_-♪Karen Kano_


	6. Chapter 6 Ah, Love!

_**Hey everyone! Don't worry the story is not even half over! I have never been so happy to write the next chapter hehe! And Thanks to you all for reviewing! It's all of you who keeps me and the story going!**_

_**I do not own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_Chapter 6_

_Ah, Love!_

* * *

"Love...you love me?" Daisuke's eyes widened as he held her in his arms now ignoring his cuts which now were bleeding, Riku closed her eyes slowly. "Harada-san! Wake up!"

"Hey Niwa!" Edward yelled quickly jumping in front of them. "Get Harada-san to the military's hospital!" Edward ordered him clapping his hands turning his automail into a blade. "I'll keep her busy!" Edward said running into attack. "Alphonse stay and help me!"

"Right!" Alphonse said as well clapping his hands hitting the ground and out came a spear. "Go now!" Alphonse yelled fighting back Lust.

Daisuke quickly nodded picking her up and began running as fast as he could towards the hospital. "Harada-san, just hang in there.." Daisuke whispered while running.

_-•-•-_

Edward and Alphonse continued the fight then Edward asked as he swung which was missing her ever swing. "Why are you going after those two!"

Lust dodged another attack. "My master ordered me too!" Lust said pointing her left hand at Edwards auto-mail arm. "If I cut off your Automail you'll be helpless!" she said as she made her middle and index finger grow like scissors the snapped towards Edward.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled looking over seeing a piece of metal bar sticking out of the damaged wall! Alphose quickly took it out jumping in front of Edward making a body shield.

"Al!" Edward said as they both were pushed back a few steps. "Idiot! what are you doing!"

Alphonse sweatdroped. "Saving your auto-mail brother wouldn't want Winry to kill you!"

Edward shivered imagining a big wench hitting his head. "Right, now Al let's do what we practiced!"

"Right!" Alphonse and Edward jumped back both clapping there hands at the same time hitting the ground sending a blue wave of sparks at Lust!

"Ahh!" Lust yelled in pain as it hit her she fell onto the ground.

"That was easy." Edward said turning around to his littie brother.

Alphonse saw Lust move. "Brother look out!"

Edward looked back seeing two finger nails going for this right arm, Edward didn't dodge in time it busted up his arm making him fall to the ground.

Lust stood up as Alphonse shouted. "Brother!"

"That's enough!" someone shouted seeing sparks come out of his hands it made a fire cutting Lust off. "Leave now!" Roy ordered as Lust jumped back and seemed to disappear.

"You two okay?" Riza said running over to the two of them.

"I'm fine but brother.." Alphonse looked at his brother. "Are you okay?"

Edward was quiet then screamed. "Ah Oh no! Winry is gonna kill me!"

Everyone sweatdroped then Alphonse realized. "Oh no, Ed!"

"What is it?" Edward asked once again Clueless.

"Harada-san, and Niwa!" Alphonse said in panic. "Harada-san was---"

"What are you two talking about?" Roy asked as he looked from the damages.

"Sorry to do this, our friends need us!" Edward said running off with his younger brother.

_-•-•-_

Daisuke looked down at Riku as she laid in the hospital bed the bandages covered her whole top area where she was stabbed, she stopped bleeding._ 'Harada-san...at this rate your...your not going to make it.'_ Daisuke thought as he put his head into his face. "This is my fault, if I wouldn't have run away.."

"Dai..."

Daisuke looked up. "Harada-san, your okay!" Daisuke said standing from his chair.

Riku smiled. "I'll be okay...Thank you though." she said to him.

"It's me who should be thanking you. You saved my life Harada-san and..." Daisuke smiled shaking his head. "It's nothing, you just get some rest.

"Okay..." Riku said falling asleep.

Daisuke sat down as he saw Edward and Alphonse open the door. "How is she?" Edward asked walking to the right side of the bed.

"She's fine, just needs some rest." he then noticed Edwards arm. "Your metal arm, it's gone!"

"Yea! Stupid Lust cut it off!" Edward said as he sighed. "As soon as Harada-san is fine we need to go to Rockbell!"

"Rockbell?" Daisuke blinked.

"It's our hometown!" Alphonse said as Daisuke smiled.

"I see, well she should be fine soon." Daisuke stretched his arms. "By the way what happened to Dark?"

"Well..." Edward looked away in thought him tackling Dark to the ground and knocking him out. "Oh nothing!" Edward said laughing "I'll be right back I need to make a phone call." Edward said half-heartedly.

"To who?" Daisuke asked as he looked over at Edward.

"My evil automail mechanic." Edward said shivering. "Winry Rockbell."

"She your girlfriend?" Daisuke asked.

"Ahhh, she's just my mechanic!" Edward said hiding his blush.

"Oh come on brother, we fought over who would marry her when we were younger!" Alphonse laughed as Edward hid his dark red blush.

"I'll be back!" Edward said shutting the door behind him.

"What a short temper.." Daisuke said to Alphonse.

"Yea, that's true." Alphonse laughed hearing his brother scream. **_"I'm not short!"_** from the otherside of the door. "Niwa, are you okay though?" Alphonse said as he slowed down on the laughing.

Daisuke looking down at his cuts. "There not as half bad as Harada-san's stab.." Daisuke whispered, as Alphonse put a hand onto his shoulder.

"You need to think about your self for now, Harada-san is alright she's saved because of you so get those cuts cleaned up and bandaged up!" Alphonse said proud and bold. "I'll watch her!"

Daisuke smiled. "Thank you." Daisuke said as a nurse came over with a wet cloth and bandages.

-•-•-

"I know I know!" Edward said in the phone you could hear an angry muffle coming from the phone. "We'll come soon so-..jeez Winry!" he heard her yelled again then slam the phone. "Last time I call her..." Edward mumbled looking over seeing Daisuke getting cleaned up by a short brown haired nurse. "Hey Niwa!"

Daisuke looked up from the ground and over at Edward. "Hey."

"How are ya?" Edward asked as the nurse walked off.

"Still shaken up but I'll live." Daisuke said snapping out of his deep thought.

"So Niwa?"

"Yea?" Daisuke looked over at Edward.

"What did you and Harada-san do last night, don't lie I can tell something happened." Edward said elbowing him in the side.

Daisuke blushed looking away. "Nothing, okay?"

"That's funny, Harada-san said the same thing!" Edward said glaring. "Something_did_happen."

"Let's drop it." Daisuke standing up. "I'm going to go check on her.."

"I'm coming as well!" Edward said standing up walking back into the room. "Hey Al."

Alphonse looked up at his brother and Daisuke. "Hey, shh she fell asleep again." He whispered.

"Okay." They both said sitting down on looking down all three of them falling asleep from being so tired.

_-•-•-_

Riku awoke she slowly sat up seeing she was in some hospital room, it had been three days after she was stabbed_. "What happened?"_ she thought as she remembered blacking out after being stabbed. _"Niwa-kun, Elric-kun, and Edward-kun where are they?"_ she thought slowly feeling the pain go threw her whole body. "Ouch.." she said as she got out of the bed. "I need too walk around a bit." the sun was in the twilight state as she walked outside the room.

"Miss your not supposed to leave your room." the nurse said to her, but Riku shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just need a walk that's it." Riku said but the nurse pushed her back a bit.

"Miss please go back into your room."

"I'm not going back in that room I feel cooped up in there!" Riku said as she fought with the nurse.

Daisuke came around the corner talking to Edward about how to do Alchemy and all and then saw her up. "Harada-san!"

"Niwa-kun, Edward-kun!" she smiled but the nurse forced her back into her room.

"Hey!" Edward yelled getting the nurses attention.

"Y-Yes Mister Fullmetal sir?" she stuttered.

"Let Harada-san go for a nice walk with Niwa here okay?" Edward said as Riku bowed mouthing _"Thank you!"_ to him.

"But sir-"

"No buts go on back to work!" Edward said smirking. "That's how it's done!" Edward looked back seeing they were gone. "They left me here talking to myself!"

_-•-•-_

Riku and Daisuke were now back in the military courtyard. "Are you sure you can walk?" Daisuke asked Riku who seemed to be struggling.

"I'll be fine." Riku said weekly but okay. "Are you that worried about me?" She giggled. "Come on I'm tougher then I look."

"I'm glad you are but..." Daisuke turned away from her. "But you could have died on my account."

"None sense!"

Daisuke looked back at her as she slightly limped. "I would put my life to save you because...that's my wish!" she said smiling. "So please, don't worry about me." she said as she turned her heel and fell.

"Harada-san!"

There was a boom sound heard as Daisuke looked up seeing her ontop of him. "Are you okay, Niwa-kun?" he didn't speak. "Niwa-kun?" he just stared at her. "What's wrong Niwa-kun?" he pulled her slowly into a hug. "N-Niwa-kun...?"

Daisuke didn't say anything but, "I love you, Riku-san...I love you so much."

* * *

_**So here we are chapter 6! And another cliffie for ya'll! Woopie Flipin Do! lol Anyway I really can't thank ya'll enough for reviewing. This chapter here was sad/funny/romance like! so then...Review and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	7. Chapter 7 Transmutation Circles!

_**Thanks for the reviews! I know ya'll love it alot but please don't rush me, remember I have other stories as well! Okies now on with Chapter 7!**_

_**I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_Chapter 7_

_Transmutation Circles!_

* * *

_I Love you Riku-san._

Riku stared at Daisuke as he still laid on the ground he let her go and she slowly stood up. "Niwa-kun---" Riku suddenly felt real sick she wobbled.

"Riku-san, are you okay?" Daisuke asked as she wobbled he caught her and kept her still. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked her, he felt something on his hand it was wet. "What?" he drawed his hand up she was bleeding again. "You opened your cut up!" Daisuke as she put her head onto his chest.

"N-Niwa-kun I don't feel good." she said as she broke out in a sweat.

_'I don't have anytime to get her back to the hospital!'_ Daisuke thought as he laid her on a bench. "Just lay here, Riku-san I'm gonna go get help!" Daisuke said placing his jacket onto her. "You'll be okay, I promise." Daisuke said running off.

"Niwa-kun...Thank you." she whispered closing her tired eyes and breathing. _'This stab has gotten worse, I wonder if I'll be okay?'_ she thought as she opened her eyes seeing two golden ones. "Wha-...Edward-kun?"

"Niwa, said you need help so I came!" Edward said as Riku slowly tried to sit up.

"Where's Elric-kun and Niwa-kun?" she questioned.

"I told then I would take care of it." Edward said shrugging.

"Hey you!" Daisuke screamed at Edward who turned around.

"What's going on here?" someone asked who looked just like Edward! Alphonse came up from behind him.

Daisuke looked at both of the Edwards. "Which ones the real Edward?"

The Edward next to Riku smirked grabbing Riku by the arm picking her up into a Neck lock.

"Riku-san!" Daisuke yelled as she tried to keep her self conscious. "Let her go!" Daisuke ordered as 'Edward' laughed.

"Please spare me." 'Edward's' form changed to Envy.

"Envy!" Riku said small shivering, as you could tell she hated him!

The real Edward growled. "Let her go Envy!" he ordered.

Envy smirked. "Nope I'm bringing her with me to my master, she really wants to meet her." he said jumping back.

"Riku-san!" Daisuke began running towards her, Edward shook his head.

"Remember what I taught you?"

Daisuke did remember, he got onto the ground pulling the chalk he got from Edward he quickly made a transmutation circle he hit it as the brick moved blocking Envys way. "Give Riku-san back!"

Envy looked at the wall he back up and quickly jumped high over it disappearing from there.

"No, Riku-san!" Daisuke shouted as he fell to his knees. "I lost her."

"Hey Niwa, this isn't the time to be feeling sorry for yourself!" Edward said helping him up. "We got to save Harada-san so lets go!"

Daisuke smiled. "Thank you, let's get going!"

_-•-•-_  
Riku opened her eyes up. _'Where am I?'_ she was in some English looking room.

"You woke up finally." Riku looked over seeing a teenager not an age over 18, her short black hair had an angle to it. "I found you outside of my house, bleeding to death you poof thing."

Riku looked down at her stab, it was covered up and seemed like it cured fully! "Thank you Miss umm..."

"Dante."

"Thank you, Dante-san." she said as she got out of the bed. "I need to go though."

"But it's the middle of the night why not stay here, just for tonight?" Dante said in a kind yet _'stay-here-or-die'_ voice.

Riku stood there. _'I need to get back to Central but I have no idea where I am!'_ she thought sitting back down. "Okay, I'll stay the night!" she put on a fake smile. "May I use your bathroom though?" she asked with a sweatdrop. _'I can call Niwa-kun and Edward-kun if I go into the bathroom!'_

"Down the hall to the left." Dante said turning around. "I'll bring you back something to eat." Dante said disappearing from the guest bedroom.

-•-•-

Riku quickly got into the bathroom locking the door she quickly pressed _**"1"**_ on her phone speed-dialing Daisuke's phone.

"Riku-san, are you okay?" Daisuke asked from the other line worried as Edward in the background said _'Ask where she is!'_. "Riku-san where are you?"

"Niwa-kun, I don't know I'm in a old fashion type of English mansion!" she said as she whispered into the cellphone.

"Edward want's to talk to you here!" Daisuke placed the phone to Edward. "Harada-san, was there anything weird where you are?"

"No...just the lady who lives here." Riku said plainly. "Her name is Dante."

"Dante! Harada-san you need to get out of that house!" Edward said as she heard what he next said, "She's the Homunculi's master, you need to get out of there!"

Riku's eyes widened. "Okay, tell me what I need to do." she said with a small gulp.

"Okay..."  
-•-•-  
Riku unlocked the door as she flushed the toilet she walked back into the room seeing Dante. "Sorry I took so long!" Riku said rubbing the back of her neck.

Dante stood up from the chair. "Go ahead and eat, I'm going to send someone later to come and get it." Dante said walking out of the room.

Riku sat down looking at the food, she wondered if it had anything placed into it so she threw the food into the trashcan to make it look like she ate it. "I've got to get out of here."

"Why in such a hurry?" Riku knew that voice, she turned around seeing Envy who was walking towards her. "You are the guest of the honor!"

"Envy don't you touch her!" Dante ordered walking into the room. "I'm sorry Riku but it looks like your not leaving."

Riku who now was close to the door asked. "Why are you keeping me here?"

Dante laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" she pointed her hand at Riku. "I want that younger body."

Riku quickly backed up outside of the room and ran.

"Envy." Dante glared at the door. "Get her."

Envy darted off quickly after Riku.

_'Where! Where! I need a sword quickly!'_ she thought as she noticed she was in the dancing ballroom with a nice silversword on the wall. _'That will do!'_ she took it down just in time as Envy came into the room.

"No where to run." Envy said as they circled each other. "Be a good girl and come back with me to my master."

"No way, Envy I'm not going!" Riku said as she faked hitting him as she darted quickly to the big door that lead outside. 'Edward-kun, said go north to get out of this place!' she thought running with the sword, she was in some underground city. "The door is close I know it is, where did Edward-kun say it was!" she said seeing a turn. "That's got to be it!" she turned the corner stairs again. "This is it!" she ran up the stairs but ran into a dead end. "Ouch!"

"I know your here." Envy said walking up the stairs. "No where to run now!"

Riku turned around remember the circle she saw Daisuke draw, she quickly with the sword drew a circle she hit it as the wall went down she ran threw she drew the circle again and made the wall go back up.

Envy banged on the wall. "Get back here!" you could hear, Riku fell to the ground breathing for air.

"Riku-san!"

Riku who was gasping for air looked back. "Niwa-kun, Edward-kun, Elric-kun!" she smiled at them.

"I'm glad you followed my instructions!" Edward's voice echoed threw the old Church.

Riku looked down really worried at what Dante said. "Riku-san?" Riku looked up at Daisuke who gave her his hand. "Let's go, Older Elric needs his arm fixed." Riku nodded.

"Harada-san, what did Dante tell you?" Edward asked.

"She said she wanted this body." Riku said to Edward.

"We have to make sure the Homunculi don't get Harada-san or the Philosophers stone." Edward said turning around "Let's go get some sleep!"

_-•-•-_

The Train's whistle blew as it was fixing to take off.

"Thanks for everything Hawkeye-san!" Riku said from the window waving.

"You guys becareful!" someone Riku and Daisuke never met before said, as sparkles showed in his eyes.

"That's Armstrong. he's pure crazy!" Edward laughed sitting back as the train took off, Riku waved goodbye to everyone who came to see them off.

"Alright, to Resembol!"

* * *

_**Here we are Chapter 7! And still going strong! I promise that next chapter, Riku will answer Daisuke's "I love you" thing! Well I know your wondering if this is a Dark basher. It tis not! I know he's like evil acting but I promise you, this isn't a basher story! hehe! Now review and I'll write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Love Birds!

_**Yay! Chapter 8 is here! I really do love this story! And I loveall of you! -throws paper in the air!- hehe Craziness has taken over me! And wow over 40 reviews! I love you all! I write just for you!**_

_**I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_Chapter 8_

_Operation Love Birds!_

* * *

_"Last stop, Resembol! Repeat! Last stop, Resembol!"_ The speaker said as it woke up Edward and Alphonse.

"We're here.." Edward said rubbing his eyes blinking them open seeing Riku asleep on Daisuke's solder and Daisuke asleep on Riku's head, and them holding hands! "Hey Harada-san, Niwa!" Edward shook them. "We're here you lovebirds!" Edward said laughing walking to the exit, as Riku and Daisuke opened there eyes.

Daisuke and Riku blinked looking up then pulling away. "Ah I'm sorry!" both of them said with a jump standing up grabbing there bags.

"You two are just friends right?" Alphonse asked as the got off the train just in time.

"Yea.." Riku and Daisuke said as they walked towards Edward.

"Welcome to Resembol!" Edward said as he raised his arm showing them. "Our hometown!"

"Wow!" Riku said as she saw the grassy planes, and the blue sky. "It's so beautiful!" she said smiling. "Oh yea, where does she live Edward-kun?"

"Down this road she lives in the yellow house at the end of it." Edward said putting his suitcase over his back. "Let's go!"

"Is she nice?" Riku asked Edward while walking behind him.

"Winry, is...what's the word." Edward thought for a moment as out of no where a rench came flying at his head making him fall.

"Edward!" Someone shouted while walking towards them.

"..She's pure crazy." Edward said rubbing his head. "Winry! I got this rench for you and you knock me out with it what's up with that!" he yelled at her.

"I wouldn't throw it at you if you wouldn't have broken your arm again!" Winry yelled back then noticed Riku and Daisuke. "Oh and you made me be rude in front of guests!" Winry turned around to Daisuke and Riku and smiled with a bow. "I'm Winry Rockbell it's very nice to meet you!"

"I'm Riku Harada!" Riku said smiling back. "And this is Daisuke Niwa!"

"Nice too meet you two!" Winry said as she hit Edward once again with the wench. "Come on in I can make some lunch!"

Riku sweatdroped. "I'll help you with that!"

Edward's leg twitched as Daisuke and Alphonse poked him with a stick.

-•-•-

"Riku, could you get me the milk?" Winry asked while stirring the bowl.

"Sure!" Riku said as she took the milk out. "Here you go, Winry!" she said handing it to her.

"Thanks lunch is almost ready so go ahead and wash up!" Winry said as she put the 'pie' they made into the oven.

"Could I ask you something first Winry?" Riku asked.

"What is it?" Winry asked looking away from the oven over to her as she got the plates.

"Are you and Edward-kun a couple?" Riku asked as Winry dropped a plate.

"W-What, me and Edward a couple?" Winry bent down to pick up the plate pluse hid the blush. "We're just Childhood best friends!" she said walking to the table. "Go wash up I'll call you down when lunch is ready." Winry said finishing setting the table.

Riku smiled. "Okay." she turned away and walked towards the stairs. _'I know she likes Edward-kun, there's got to be a way to get them together..' _she thought as she walked right into Daisuke. "Whoa!" she said snapping out of it. "I'm sorry Niwa-kun!"

"It's okay, Riku-san you seemed so lost in thought what's wrong?" Daisuke asked her as she thought for a second.

"I was wondering on how to get Winry and Edward-kun to confess." Riku said low in tone.

"Confess?" Daisuke blinked.

"You know!" her voice rises a bit. "Confess there love for each other!" she said with heart's in her eyes. "She love's him I know it!"

Daisuke felt a pain go threw his heart when he remembered, she never did answer him when he told her. That he loved her.

"Niwa-kun, are you okay you look like something wrong?" Riku asked with a blink.

"No, nothings wrong...Just- Yea I agree we should do something." he said placing a smile on his face.

"Alright Operation Love Birds is now on!" Riku said looping arms with Daisuke.

* * *

_**Kyu! The shortness burns! But I will update so so soon! As soon as you reveiw of Course! Oh and Granny Pinako? She's just in the town shopping in this chapter I forgot to mention that she'll be in next chapter! Oh yea! Yes This will be a DaisukexRiku, WinryxEdward fic it's like my two favorite couples in the same story!**_

_**P.S. It looks like next chapter will be Daisuke and Riku's 'moment!' Gomen!**_

**_P.S.S. X.x I am writeing Chapter 9 as we speak!_**

_**Reveiw and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	9. Chapter 9 Memory Blank

_**Thanks for the reviews for that short short Chapter before! And now I bring you Chapter 9! -slides away!-**_

_**If there is any typos please tell me!**_

_**I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_Chapter 9_

_Memory Blank._

* * *

"Riku, Daisuke lunch is ready!" Winry yelled up to them but no answer. "Riku? Daisuke?" Winry raised a brow. "Why aren't they answering me." she wondered as she walked up the stairs. "Hey, Riku where are you?" she looked in her room spotting someone. "Edward?"

"Winry, you wanted to speak with me?" Edward said standing up.

"Um, no I didn't?" Winry said walking towards him.

"But Harada-san, and Niwa said you did." Edward said as he thought back. "That's odd of them."

"Yea." Winry stould there for a second. "Hey Edward?"

"What is it?" Edward asked out of thought.

"Riku said the funniest thing this morning." Winry said with a half-smile. "She thought we were a couple!"

Edward blushed and forced a laugh out. "Yea, Harada-san can be like that sometimes!"

"Yea well.." Winry turned around. "I'll go find them, lunch is ready by the way." Edward noticed she blushed as well, them a couple? Yea right!

"Well as soon as I eat the sooner you can fix my arm." Edward said as Winry placed a fake smile on.

"Yea, sooner the better."

-•-•-

"You two know the plain right?" Riku asked Daisuke and Alphonse from the steps.

"Yea!" they both said.

"What plain?"

Riku, Daisuke, and Alphonse turned around seeing Winry standing then confused. "Oh, we um...erm...plain on going to town later on!"

"Really?" Winry raised a brow.

"Yep! Now is it already time to eat?" Riku said quickly making it back into the house. "Lunch time!"

Winry eyed Alphonse and Daisuke. "Something's up, I'm going to find out." she said walking into the house as they let out a sigh.

"Let's go Niwa." Alphonse said walking into the house.

-•-•-

"That was so good, Winry!" Edward said smiling big finishing the stew and pie. "How did you get so good at cooking?"

Winry slightly blush. "Granny taught me a while back how to cook so I've made lunch for a couple of months now." Winry looked over at Riku. "Don't forget, Riku helped me."

Riku smiled sheepishly. "I can hardly cook, I just helped Winry with getting the ingredence." Riku then stould from the table. "I'm going to go into town for a littie while, it looked really nice when we walked into town today."

"I'll go with you, Riku-san." Daisuke said standing up.

Riku looked over at him. _'He's still calling me Riku-san...why?'_ she thought then nodded. "Okay."

"Hey Riku?"

"Yea Winry?" Riku looked over at her.

"Could me and Edward go to?" Winry asked.

Edward frowned. "Who says I wanted to go, Winry?"

"You have too! Who else will buy me the parts for your arm and new tools eee-eee-eee!" Winry had sparkles in her eyes. "The new tool smell!"

Alphonse who was quiet the whole time sweatdroped. "I'll stay here and wait for Pinako to come back."

"Fine fine.." Edward said caving in. "Let's go."

-•-•-

As they walked into town it was not that much crouded.

"Hey I have an idea!" Riku randomly said. "Winry you and Edward-kun go get the automail parts, Niwa-kun you can come with me!"

Daisuke caught on quickly. "Oh that's a wonderful idea Riku-san!"

"Right, now let's go!" Riku said pulling Daisuke away from Edward and Winry.

Edward and Winry blinked standing here. "Did Harada-san and Niwa-"

"-Just ditch us?" Winry looked at Edward. "Oh well, let's go get those parts!" Winry took off running.

"Right." Edward said as he ran after Winry.

-•-•-

Riku and Daisuke watched from behind a building. "Winry better make a move on Edward-kun!" Riku mumbled to Daisuke. "Let's go, Niwa-kun."

"Wait Riku-san!" Daisuke said and she stopped.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Riku who had her back to Daisuke asked.

"What?" Daisuke asked blankly, what did she mean? "Call you what?"

"You keep saying 'Riku-san' why do you keep calling me that?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well..." Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck. "That's your name." Daisuke said sheepishly.

"But before, you called me 'Harada-san' why the sudden name change?" she asked putting her hands onto her hips.

Daisuke looked at her. "You don't remember?"

"Remember?" Riku raised a brow. "Remember what, exactly?"

"At central, before you got captured I told you something.." Daisuke said to Riku, could she have forgotten?

"What-What did you tell me, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked clueless.

Daisuke stood there in shock she forgot. "I told you...that." Daisuke turned her around. "I Loved you."

Riku felt a weird feeling when he said that it was floaty! "You wh-what?"

"I Love you, I told you once and I'll tell you again." Daisuke looked up from the ground. "How wi-" he stoped talking...she was gone. "She ran off..?"

-•-•-

"Eee-eee-eee buy me this!" Winry said going threw the tool area she put a box into Edwards hands. "Oh and look at the handle on this!" she threw the wench into Edwards arms he caught it but hardly "Hey!...I dunno what this is but your buying it for me!" Winry said as she continued her shopping spree.

"Winry you got plenty of tools, let's hurry up and get home so you can make me my new arm!" Edward said grouchy.

Winry stoped and turned around to him. "You really want to leave that much?"

"Well duh, I need to get back to Centra-" Edward was cut off by Winry throwing a wench at him. "He-Hey what was that for!" Edward watched Winry run off. "Hey Winry!" he got up from the ground picking up the wench she threw at him, he waited for a second then ran after her. "Winry!"

Winry kept running from him. _'He just doesn't get it!'_ Winry thought as she heard him running after her. "Just go back to Central, Edward!" she shouted back at him cold throwing another big wrench at him.

"What's wrong with you!" Edward asked dodging the wrench, then he claped his hands hitting the ground instantly blocking her way. "Winry, mined telling me why the heck you ran away back there?"

Winry was looking down and her bangs coverd her eyes, she sobbed. Was she crying? "You just care to go back to Central."

"What?" Edward looked suprised at her. "What do you mean?"

"You only come here when you break your automail! Only for that! I know you Edward, you don't like me you just use me!" Winry shouted at him.

"That's not true I don't use you!" he fought back. "I also come here because I love you Winry!" relizing what he said he instantly put his hands over his mouth turning blood red!

"You- Love me?" Winry who was also blood red quickly smiled and went to hug him. "I love you too, Edward..!"

-•-•-  
The sun was now in the Twilight as Riku stoped running she was in a field not to far from the town. "Niwa-kun, you love me...but why did I run from you?" she said looking at the town from the hill. "I...want to go back." she said as she started to the town again. "And this time, I won't run away I'll finally face him and tell him back!" she said as she started running to the town.

* * *

**_Yay for Chapter 9, but the shortness is bleh! I'm like obsessing over Kingdom Hearts II it comes out in 16 days! -does a littie dance- so since I love both D•N•Angel and Kingdom Hearts...I made up a word! here it is._**

_**Kyupo! hehehehe! it's so cute randomly saying it in public people question me. hehe!**_

**_Review and I shall write!_**

_-♪Karen Kano_


	10. Chapter 10 There is no Cure for Death

_**Thanks for the reviews but I really was hoping to get to 60! But 58! XD So dang close thank you for your reviews everyone!  
I Do not Own Fullmetal Alchemist or D•N•Angel!**_

_Chapter 10_

_There is no Cure For Death_

* * *

Riku ran back into town it was past the twilight and getting darker and darker by the minute. 

"This is the last place I saw him." she frowned and looked down. "I Shouldn't have ran away." she looked up seeing someone that looked fermiler. "No way.." her brown eyes widened..."Risa!"

Her younger sister looking back at her and turned around which seemed to be in slow motion. "Riku!" Risa shouted.

Without thinking she ran to her younger sister and huged her. "Risa, I haven't seen you in over four months how did you find me?" Riku asked as she tryed to pull away but it was no use Risa had a littie evil laugh. "R-Risa?"

"Yes Riku?" Risa looked at her sister, her eye color why were her eyes purple?

"Your...your not Risa are you?" Riku quickly tryed to push the fake Risa away. "Your Envy..."

Risa just smirked. "You got that right now then..."

"Riku-san, Harada-san!"

Riku stoped moving seeing Daisuke who looked like he had been running.

"Tell him who I am and I promise you I will kill him." Envy whispered into Riku's ear.

Riku gulped as Envy let her go from there hug and took ahold of her hand. "Niwa-kun, I found.. Risa."

Envy smiled. "Hey Niwa-kun."

"Harada-san, how did you find me and Riku-san?" Daisuke asked as he cached his breath. "I mean Azumano is far away from here."

Envy growled for a second then smiled. "Riku told me where you guys were." Envy looked at Riku with a death glare. "Isn't that right?"

Riku had no choice but to play along she nodded. "Yea.."

Daisuke looked at Riku. "Riku-san can I talk to you for a second?"

Envy pulled on her hand with a no. "I can't, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke now knew there was something wrong. "Okay, let's head back to Rockbell-san's place." Daisuke turned around.

"Yes, let's go." Envy said pulling Riku with him as he followed Daisuke.

'Niwa-kun, I want to talk to you but...if I tell you about Envy he'll kill you.' she thought as she saw the house ahead.

-•-•-

"Where did you run off to Riku? Daisuke nearly had a heart-attack thinking the homunculi got to you!" Winry said scolding her.

"I'm sorry everyone. I ran into my...sister." she said bitterly glaring at Envy who still had not let her hand go.

"Hello there I'm Winry Rockbell...you must be Risa." Winry said to Envy.

Envy put on a smile. "Yes I am nice to meet you."

Riku blinked then thought. _'He's TOO good at playing Risa, but I need to get away from him and get my sword!'_ she thought as she tugged on her arm. "Risa would you be so kind as to let my hand go now?"

Envy glared then let go. "Sure, but be sure not to leave with out telling me Riku!" Envy shouted at Riku as she ran up the stairs.

As soon as Riku ran up the stairs and past the bedroom she was pulled into a closet. "H-Hey!"

"Shhh..."

Riku opened her eyes seeing Daisuke. "Niwa-kun I was-!"

Daisuke cut her off. "Why did you run away from me earlier?"

"Niwa-kun, we don't have time for that Risa is-!"

Daisuke cut her off again. "Riku-san, stop talking about other people!" he whispered to her. "Please answer me back."

Riku frowned she needed to tell him! "Niwa-kun...no Daisuke-kun." she smiled. "I love you."

Daisuke smiled without thinking and kissed her on the lips.

Riku pulled away then gasped hearing someone coming it was Envy. "Daisuke-kun, stay inside here." she said grabbing a wrench that was in the closet.

"R-Riku-san what are you doing?" Daisuke asked as she pushed him against the wall.

Riku opened the closet door then closed it while locking it.

"There you are you littie worm, what were you doing inside that closet!" Envy snapped at her as he walked toward her. "We're leaving for Dante's when these fools go to sleep."

Riku lifted up the wrench from behind her back and held it as if it was a sword.

"Oh please your going to try and win with a wrench?" Envy laughed.

Daisuke on the other side of the door listened knowing it was Envy. "Riku-san, open this door!"

Envy heard him screaming. "You told him didn't you!" he growled and ran in to attack her turning his form into Edward, he made his arm turn into a blade.

Daisuke growled as he quickly went into his pocket pulling out the chalk writing a circle he hit it and the door opened!

_-Down Stares-_

Winry had just finished cleaning Edwards arm. "There we go."

"Thanks." he said as he moved his metal arm. "It's great!" he smiled up at her.

Winry blushed as he complemented it, the house shook a bit. "What are they doing up there?" Winry asked as she looked up she then heard a scream. "That sounded like Riku!" Winry said standing up quickly.

Edward stood up as fast as he could. "I'm going to go check it out!" he said as he ran towards the stairs.

_-Up Stares-_

Riku stared in shock seeing Daisuke's red eyes go blankwith no lifehe had been stabbed while protecting Riku he fell to the ground.

"Daisuke!"

* * *

_**This was one of the most sadest chapter's I have ever written! -sniffle- I saw the last episode last week of FMA in English and understood it finally. And Everyone tell me if this brought tears to your eyes. It did for me! FMA movie you better get here to the US quickly! Review and I shall write it's enough of Equivalent Exchange.**_

_**P.S. The title is from the song "Brothers" which is from Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**P.S. Kyupo! 4 Days till KH2!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	11. Chapter 11 A Promise

**_Thank you for the reviews! I noticed some of ya'll were like in a state of shock. But That was Chapter 10! And I am Daisuke fan girl if you can't tell I-...uh will not spoil any of it here is Chapter 11!_**

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D•N•Angel**_

_Chapter 11_

_A Promise_

* * *

"Daisuke!" Riku screamed as Daisuke threw up blood and gasped for air laying on the ground. "No it's not supposed to be like this!" she said as she sobed with tears falling down her face she fell to her knees. "Daisuke…wake up!"

"Pheh I told you he would die." Envy walked over to Riku and picked her up by the hair. "Your coming with me now!"

Riku seemed she lost all hope but she didn't. "No way.." a spark appeared in her brown eyes, she took the wrench and hit Envy hard against the head, he didn't let go.

Envy growled and kicked her in the stomach making her lose her breath. "Shut up you worm!"

"Envy what did you do!"

Envy looked back. "Why if it isn't the pipsqueak!"

Edward who was now angry beyond reason glared at him. "Answer me, what did you do!"

Envy turned around. "I'm making people suffer just like I did too you and that brother of yours!"

Edward looked past Envy and down at Daisuke, he gasped as a painful memory flashed into his head.

Envy saw his chance to run with Riku in hand.

"Edward-kun!" Riku screamed as she got her breath back.

"Harada-san!" he claped hands and hit the ground sending blue light at Envy making him fall and Riku flew out of his hands.

"Ah!" Riku hit the window and fell out it.

"Harada-san!" Edward ran to the window and looked outside with a sigh of relief. "Thanks Al!"

Alphonse had caught her as soon as he saw her falling. "Brother what's going on!"

Riku rubbed her head and opened her eyes. "Elric-kun!" she gasped. "Edward-kun, Daisuke-kun is he really-!"

Edward turned around and quickly ran over to Daisuke, Envy had ran away once again. "Niwa..." he bent down to check his pulse.

"Daisuke!"

Edward had his bangs covering his eyes as he shook his head and stood up. "He's gone..."

Riku felt sick to her stomach. "Daisuke..." she bent down to him and placed a hand onto his cheek. "He's freezing..." she looked at his eyes lifeless. "No..." _he can't be..._

Edward looked at Daisuke. "There's still littie life in him." he looked at Riku. "We're going to bring him back from the gate."

"The...gate?" Riku held back her tears.

"The gate between life and death...he's still at the front of it." Edward said as he stould up. "Al, help me get Niwa into a different room.."

Alphonse also held back a cry. "Don't worry..we'll get him back."

Edward looked back at Riku. "I promise he'll be back with us."

Riku nodded. "Thanks guys..I owe you alot." she walked with them to a room then closed the door behind her.

-•-•-

"Alphonse, Harada-san, you ready?" Edward asked as he stould on one side holding the stone.

Alphonse and Riku nodded there head.

"Okay..." Edward to the stone onto Daisuke's body and claped his hands as a red light engulfed the three of them.

They reappeared in front of a brown door that looked ancient door with the all seeing eye on it.

"Where are we?" Riku asked backing up, she saw nothing but the door.

"We're at the gate..."

* * *

_**Don't get confused you guys! And new record! I updated in one day! Chapter 12 will be here soon. Now then, Daisuke well as you can see isn't fully dead, he's just at death's door.  
Review and I shall write.**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	12. Chapter 12 Inside Me?

_**Ahh! -hits head- I've been so obsessive of Kingdom Hearts II I forgot to update! Gomen! Gomen! Now here we go Chapter 12!**_

_Chapter 12_

_Inside me?_

* * *

"We're at the gate..."

Riku looked up at it and began walking she then stopped seeing a hand touch her shoulder. "Ah!" she jumped back.

"Riku.."

She opened her eyes seeing Daisuke. "D-Daisuke!" her she stepped back then ran into hug him but as she did so, she went right threw him.

"Niwa!" Edward screamed running over to the two.

Riku looked back in shock at Daisuke, why did she go right threw him?

"Riku-san, what happened?" Daisuke asked as he tried to hold her but he went threw her he then put his hand over his chest. "I remember..." he looked back at Riku. "I saved you."

Riku choked back the tears. "Edward-kun, please let's get him back..."

"Right." Edward lifted up the stone and it glew bright red, Daisuke's ghost looking form glew bright yellow. "Come on.."

Riku felt something weird like the stone was pulling out her soul! She wobbled.

"Harada-san, are you okay?" Alphonse asked as she held her head.

"The stone, I feel like it's pulling me in..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Edward, the stones effecting her!" Alphonse said as the stone flew out of Edwards hand threw Daisuke making his soul stable and the hole disappeared.

"Niwa, your back to normal!" Edward said then looked past Daisuke seeing Riku on her knees holding her chest. "Harada-san!"

"Edward-kun, the stone it..." Riku she looked up. "It effected me alright..."

Edward raised a brow then realized with wide eyes. "The stone, it's inside you?"

Riku nodded standing up as soon as the pain went away she looked down. "And I have proof." on her chest the Philosophers stone circle appeared. "Now if Dante kidnaps me she can just do it in a heart beat."

Edward was about to speak but he turned away. "The door back it's closing, let's go everyone." Edward said as the four of them ran threw.

-•-•-

"Edward, are you okay?" Winry asked in a worried voice as she hugged him real tight.

"Winry. Can't breath!" he mumbled as Winry let him go and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, how is everyone though?" Winry asked concerned.

"Everyone's fine but." Edward looked from the table to Riku who was not talking with Pinako. "Harada, has the stone inside her now."

Winry gasped looking over at Riku with sadden eyes. "She's the same though.."

Edward looked at her.

"She's still Riku no matter what!" Winry said smiling at him.

Edward smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Brother!"

Edward stopped then looked back. "Yea Al?"

"Teach Harada-san how to do Alchemy without a circle I mean she has the stone in her now!" Alphonse said as he eyed the two they were both red. "Ah you two were about to kiss huh?" Alphonse walked off laughing.

Edward turned back to Winry and bent in for a kiss again..

"Got ya!"

Alphonse screamed laughing as he took a picture as proof!

"AL!" Edward jumped up and ran after his brother.

Winry sat there laughing as Riku sat down in a chair across from her sighing. "How are you feeling?" Winry asked.

Riku opened her eyes. "Much better now that Daisuke-kun is healed...but the Philosophers stone inside me?" she showed a fake smile. "Not so great!" she looked up. "Daisuke-kun, is sleeping so I have nothing to do."

"Then come with me, I'll show you how to fix Edward's automail's arm!" Winry said standing up.

Riku stood up. "Okay!" she said as she followed Winry to her work house out back.

Outside in the dark shadows a lady stood as she looked threw the window, smiling.

* * *

**_Kyu! I did it I beat Kingdom Hearts II! -does victory dance- well back on topic, I hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking on writing a Kingdom Hearts and Danny Phantom crossover! That would be awesome! Well, review and I shall write!_**

_-♪Karen Kano_


	13. Chapter 13 Without a Circle!

_**Yay! I love all of you! -throws paper in the air- 80 reviews! And with out anymore wait I give you Chapter 13 of Fullmetal Angel!**_

_**I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_Chapter 13_

_Without a circle!_

* * *

"Welcome to my workshop!" Winry shouted in excitment to Riku as she showed Riku inside. "Only me and Granny are aloud in here, and sence your like a sister now you can come in too!"

Riku smiled at Winry. "Thank You." she began looking around. "What's this do?" Riku asked as she picked up a tool.

"That right there helps me with the main process in making Edwards arm." Winry turned back to her table. "Now then let me show you how to fix up Edward's automail just in case he messes it all up!" Winry took out a wrench and different screws. "Time to show you what to do!"

Riku sat down on a bench as Winry started to explain.

-•-•-

"Alphonse you give me that camera right now!" Edward screamed at his littie brother still chasing him around the house for it.

"Haha, no way brother!" Alphonse stuck a tongue out at Edward. "Shorty!"

"Ah! Who did you just call a shorty that you couldn't step on sence his a shrimp!" Edward shouted jumping Alphonse to the ground. "Give me that!"

"Aunt Pinako help!" Alphonse shouted at Pinako as she smoke a wooden pipe.

"Boys stop your nonsense your friend upstairs is trying to rest!" Pinako scolded and walked off.

Edward an Alphonse stopped once they remembered they got up and off the floor Edward then realized. "Where did Winry and Riku go?"

"To Winry's secret place!" Alphonse said creepy to Edward who backed away slowly. "Winry's showing Riku how to fix up your automail."

"Oooh.." Edward was silent for a second. "Hey Al?"

"What is it brother?"

"Let's go spy!" he said with an evil smirk.

"What! No brother that's wrong, just wrong!" Alphonse said waiting his hands. "Just imagen what Winry AND Riku would do to us!"

Edward's eyes twitched at the thought. "Let's just go 'check up' on them."

-•-•-

"Ohh I get it now!" Riku said as she took the screwdriver from Winry and screwed in the last screw to a perfectly new arm. "This automail stuff is real hard."

"You'll get much better with some practice and hard work!" Winry said whipping off her forhead. "Let's take a small lunch break."

"Okay." Riku said making it to the door but stopped hearing a tool fall.

Winry stoped as well and looked down seeing water? "Where did this water come from?" she sighed as she steped over it to get a towel, the water seemed to jump at her ankle. "Ah!"

"Winry!" Riku shouted as the water went up Winry's leg.

"What is this!" Winry screached.

"The Stone, come on work for me." she claped her hands together hitting the water a red light flashed the water sounded like it screamed as it formed a lady, her name was Sloth. "Who are you, what are you!"

Sloth turned back into water and went into the near by sink she was breathing real hard, Riku had done damage to her.

"Winry are you okay!" Riku asked bending down to her.

They then heard a door bust open. "Winry!" Edward shouted as he almost tripped as he caught his breath. "What happened?"

"Some water-person attacked me well grabbed my leg.." Winry explained as she rubbed her now wet leg.

"Sloth." Edward said in a low growl as he turned around. "She'll pay..."

"Edward I'm okay, calm down." Winry said looking over at Riku. "Riku used Alchemy and saved me."

Edward stared over at Riku with a surprised look. "Without a circle?"

Riku nodded. "I guess the stone gave me that ability." she said placing her hand right over the circle. "Let's go eat." she ran out of the shed and back to the house.

* * *

_**Rawr fear the short chapter!...Gomen though, I really have been deep into Danny Phantom I've forgot to update! kyu please review! remember Review and I shall write**_!

_-♪Karen Kano_


	14. Chapter 14 Here with me always

_**Okay here we go everyone let me try doing this again! -clears throat- Oh my goodness thank you for all the reviews 90 reviews! I am truly thankful!...Here go on read it Chapter 14!**_

_Chapter 14_

_Here with me always._

* * *

"Harada-san pass the bread," Edward said to Riku as he ate some of his soup.

"Say please next time jeez, Edward-kun.." Riku scolded as she passed it to him.

"Sorry," he said sheepish as he took it from her. "So you used Alchemy with out a circle?"

"Yeah that's about it." Riku said as she bit into her bread. "I just thought about it and acted on my own will...When that thing attacked Winry I acted out of Winry being in trouble."

"That's it then!"

"What's it?" Riku asked as she looked over at Alphonse who had jumped into the conversation.

"The stone like you said gave you some power, that has to be it," Alphonse nearly jumped out of his chair as he ended his theory.

"I did say that didn't I?" she smiled. "Well, I have to learn how to control it."

"I'll teach you, Harada-san," Edward said as he finished his bread.

Riku looked over at Edward and smiled, "Thank you, Edward-kun."

"Hey Riku want me to make Daisuke a plate?" Winry asked as she put her spoon down.

"Would you?" Riku smiled.

"Of course, I'll do it!" Winry said as she stood up. "I'll be right back with the bowl."

"Harada-san we'll start your practice soon!" Edward stated as he smirked at her across the table.

"Okay Edward-kun!" Riku said standing up walking into the kitchen.

"Here," Winry said as she handed Riku a tray of soup and bread. "Tell Daisuke to feel better for me okay?"

"Okay, thanks a lot Winry," Riku put on a smile and turned around. "Be back everyone!" she announced as she walked towards the stairs and started up them.

"You know what, Harada-san has changed," Edward stated as he looked out the window.

"How?" Winry asked as she sat back down across from him.

"When I first met Harada-san and Niwa they seemed, what's the word," Edward thought for a moment. "A bit weak and fragil but when I look at them now they, well they have changed so much."

"Have they really changed that much?" Winry asked him as she put her hands under her chin.

"More then we'll ever know." Edward smiled. "Niwa's feelings seemed hidden from Harada-san before we met him. I guess the adventure there in changed them some."

"You have a point right there."

Edward looked over at Winry blinking. "What?"

"Daisuke's feelings, they show when he was around her," Winry stated standing up. "And you also told me you, well, loved me."

Edward looked away hiding his blush. "I did didn't I.."

Winry went around to his back and hugged him. "Yeah, and I'm so glad you did!"

* * *

"Dai, are you awake?" Riku asked poking her head into his room.

"I'm awake." he said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

Riku smiled and pushed open the door and walked over to the bed. "Here you go."

Daisuke blinked then smiled taking it, "Thank you."

Riku sat down as Daisuke bit into the soup. "It's so good!"

"I made the soup." she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well that makes it even better," he said smiling at her and putting the tray onto the side table. "What happened Riku?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was dead, I felt it so how come I'm here?" Daisuke asked her as he turned his head around to her.

Riku swallowed hard, "We brought you back, you were at the gate but..."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Riku said looking away.

"No, tell me." Daisuke said as he looked up into her eyes. "Please."

Riku sighed how could she resist him? "When you came back to this world the stone went into me, and the alchemic circle that is used for it is now, well on me," she put a hand over her chest. "And Dante wants me and the stone even more."

Daisuke didn't say anything he pushed off his blankets and went around to Riku's back wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Riku.."

"Daisuke, it's...it's okay maybe the stone inside me was meant to be." she said as she hugged his arms.

"I'm here with you always, don't forget that.."

* * *

**_OYE! So extremely short but I know ya'll wanted to read chapter 14! So Here you are, I have drama all week! So I can write chapter 15 -evil laugh here- hehe well review and I'll write._**

_**P.S. Chapter 15. WILL. Be. Much. MUCH. Longer!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	15. Chapter 15 New Feelings

_**Wow -is disappointed- only two reviews? Come on you guys! Where did it all go? Anyway, it'll be shorter since no one has hardly reviewed**_

_**I still don't own DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_Chapter 15_

_New Feelings_

* * *

"I'm here with you always, don't you forget that..," Daisuke whispered in her ear as she turned around and hugged him back. 

"I know you are, and I'll be here as well."

Daisuke put on a small smile as he let her go, "Go on, I'll be down after I finish eating."

"Okay," Riku said as she turned away from him and began walking to the door but stopped to look back at him, she smiled happy he was okay she walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

"Haha, you can't catch me!" Alphonse screamed as he ran away from Edward again, he had ruined a perfectly good moment and took yet another picture of them. 

"Al! I'll kill you!" Edward screamed as soon came a Winry up behind him.

"Alphonse!" Winry shouted, both boys stopped and looked over at her.

"Give me the photos now, or I promise you that you won't have a nice night!" Winry threaten him as he gulped.

"Here," he looked away grumbling under his breath.

Winry smiled evilly and walked away, "Thank you, come on Edward let's go!"

"Coming!" Edward said as he glared at his brother once more then ran after Winry.

"Elric-kun, hey!"

Alphonse turned around to see Riku, "Hey Harada-san how's Niwa doing?"

"He's up stairs eating," she said with a smile as she walked over to him, "Where's Edward, he promised to help me get the hang of these Alchemy stuff."

"Busy with Winry...," Alphonse snickered at the comment.

"Elric-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you help me do it?" Riku asked as she clapped her hands together in a begging sort of way, "Please?"

Alphonse let out a defeated sigh, "Okay okay, meet me outside in ten minutes!"

* * *

Riku sat down under a dark shaded tree that covered a whole little area of it, "What's taking Alphonse so long?" she wondered as she put her red hair into a pony tail.

"Harada-san!"

Riku looked back to see Alphonse running towards her with brown chesnut box.

"What's that?" Riku asked as she stould up and pointed at the box.

"This is what's going to help you with your alchemy, these notes are from teacher!" Alphonse said as he pated the box placing it onto the ground, "Now step one: How to control your Alchemy it's really simple," he stood next to her, "Lift your hands up like this."

Riku lifted her hands up as if she was about to clap them, "Like this?"

"Exacly like that now then you see that little bitty white dot in distance?" Alphonse asked her as she squinted her eyes.

"Hardly but yes, why?" she asked looking back at him.

"That's your target." he said as he clapped his hands.

"W-What!" Riku blinked in disbelief, that was way to far away!

"Harada-san, please clap your hands."

Riku turned back to the white dot sighing she clapped her hands.

"Now follow what I do," Alphonse ordered as he hit the ground.

Riku hesitated a bit and hit the ground sending the same blue light Alphonse did, but her blue light reared off and hit the porch causing someone to fly threw the air.

"Al! I'm going to kill you!"

Alphonse sweatdroped knowing Riku had hit none other then, Edward she smiled a small smile and stepped back, "hehe.."

"Let's try this again.."

* * *

"Stand this way! No! no! close your legs some stand like this!" 

Riku by now was tired, she had tried over fifty seven times to hit the white dot far off in the distance.

"Harada-san, are you listening?" Alphonse asked as he glanced over at her.

"Huh? Yea I sure am, now I stand like this right?" Riku stood the same way as Alphonse.

"Let's try once more then we'll call it a day."

"Good, because I'm so sleepy!" Riku said as she closed her eyes then shook her head awake to concentrate.

"On the count of three...one, two.."

"Three!" Riku shouted in a finish as she hit the ground sending the blue light to the sheet.

"Come on, hit it.." Alphonse mumbled under his breath as he saw the blue light getting closer to the white sheet.

Riku's eyes widened as it finally after fifty seven times hit it! "Yes!" she said in a loud shout smiling, "I did it finally!" she jumped Alphonse and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Alphonse!"

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck as slight blush creeped onto his face.

"Riku, Alphonse, dinners ready!"

"Coming Winry!" Riku said as she practically skipped back to the house.

Alphonse was still blushing as he walked back, _"I can't have feelings for Harada-san, can I?"_ he thought as he watched her skipping to the house.

* * *

**_Uh-oh Alphonse is starting to like Riku! This is so complicated! -rubs head- and it's short because I only got two reviews for last chappy! Come on guys! Review and it'll be much longer. Now then, review and I shall write!_**

**_P.S. Next chapter they'll be heading back to central!_**

**_P.S.S. I know this was mostly a AlphonsexRiku chapter it was a bit odd while writting it!_**

**  
**_-♪Karen Kano_


	16. Chapter 16 Come Find Me

_**Oh my gosh, my stupid computer has a virus on it again! Oh my geez! Anyway, Thank you for the reviews everyone! And I am typing like the wind right now!**_

_I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Chapter 16_

_Come Find me_

* * *

"This is great! Thanks a bunch Winry for the dinner!" Riku said happy as she stuffed a piece of garlic bread into her mouth, everyone stared at her. 

"Um...Riku-san, calm down on the eating it's not going anywhere." Daisuke said looking over at her sweatdroping.

Riku looked over at Daisuke and then at Edward who was snickering under his bread, "S-Sorry I guess I'm just hungry."

"It's okay there's plenty more help yourself," Winry said as she finished her pasta and put her fork down, "You need plenty of food for your Alchemy training, so dig in!" Winry said standing up, "I'm going to go get Desert!"

"I'll help you Winry," Edward said standing up and following her into the kitchen.

Daisuke looked from the kitchen door to Alphonse, "So Younger-Elric!"

"Y-Yeah?" Alphonse answered snaped out of his thoughts.

"You've been real quiet threw dinner something wrong?" Daisuke asked pondering as Riku grabbed his garlic bread off his plate.

"Yea, I noticed sence we got back into the house you've been really quiet," Riku said as she bit into the bread.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about alot of things." Alphonse answered biting into his pasta, "Random things I'm confused about."

"Well, maybe we can help?" Riku said smiling, "Come on Al-kun tell us what it is!"

"Sence when did you call him Al-kun?" Daisuke questioned Riku looking over at her raising a brow.

"Sence we were walking back! Right Al-kun?" Riku said smiling over at him.

_**•Flashback•**_

_"Hey Elric-kun?" Riku asked walking back to the house looking up at the sky._

_"Yeah, Harada-san?" Alphonse asked looking over at her._

_"Can I call you Al-kun from now on?" she asked looking over at him now._

_Alphonse blushed, "S-Sure..."_

_"Do I smell pasta!"_

_•**End of Flashback**•_

"Ohh," Daisuke said nodding, "Well you do call Older-Elric Edward-kun...it only makes sence I guess." Daisuke leaning back, "By the way, aren't we heading back to Central tomorrow morning?"

"Yea, according to Brother we're going at around...8:00 tomorrow morning, so you two better get enough sleep tonight." Alphonse said as soon as Winry and Edward came back in with strawberry-short cake.

"Yay more food!" Riku said joyfuly as Daisuke and Alphonse just sighed.

* * *

Riku sighed sitting down on her bed and turned out her side lamp and slipped off her shoes and laid back on her bed sighing putting the blanket over her head she sighed closing her eyes she turned over feeling something...pointy poking her forhead? She opened her eyes agervated and then screamed jumping out of the bed.

"Harada-san what's wrong!" Alphonse came running into the room and blush bloodly red, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude!" he said shutting the door his heart beating oh so fast.

Daisuke sat up blushing blood red, "It was a habit...I got used to this room!"

Riku's mouth puffed up with air and she stould up pointing to the door, "Out out out!"

Daisuke ran out of the room face blood red running past Alphonse who was hidding from them in the shadows of the doors.

"That was harsh Harada-san..." Alphonse said to her as he waved, "See ya in the morning."

"Night and Al-kun?"

"Yeah?" he looked back at her.

"Thank you for being worried about me," she then closed the door and laid back down on her bed, "_Daisuke_..." she mumbled before she fell into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

It was quiet and dark in the room around _6:03_ in the morning, Riku was still asleep and had a pillow over her head knowing soon someone was going to barge into the room and turn on the lights messing up her perfectly goodnight sleep!

"_Riku_! Wake up you're leaving in two hours!" Winry said opening up the door and turning on the bright lights.

Riku groaned as she rubbed her eyes to get used to the light, "But Winry..."

"No buts, this is your last two hours here so get up and get dressed!" Winry said pointing a fingure at her and smiled, "You promised you'd help with breakfast!" and then she shut the door leaving Riku there blinking many times before pushing off the blankets on her legs.

* * *

"I'm here Winry to help in anyway possable!" Riku said entering the kitchen to see no one there, "Winry?"

"What do you want!"

Riku turned around slowly at the voice and took caution and looked around the corner into the living room at Winry backing up she sighed in relief, "There you are, I hurried down stairs and..." her words faided as she saw Winry's shocked and scared expression, "What's wrong?" she asked as she looked towards what Winry was looking at, her eyes whidened.

"So this is where you've been hidding, Riku."

"D-Dante...what do you want?" Riku asked stepping in front of Winry walking foward a bit.

"Simple, I want the stone and your body now be a dear and come with me or else..." Dante said threatening.

"Or else what?" Riku had to ask.

"Or else this," Dante snapped her fingures and Winry screamed causing Riku to look back, to Envy holding her around the stomach and a knife next to her neck, "Or else this girl will meet her fate."

"Winry!" Riku turned around but stoped to see Sloth and Gluttony appear in front of her, Riku let out a small growl under her breath... "If you promise...to leave everyone alone in this house, I-I'll go with you."

"You have my word I won't harm them, now let us go." Dante lifted out a hand to her.

Riku started walking towards Dante slowly, but Winry shouted out to her, "Riku, don't go with her you know what will happen if you do!"

Riku looked back at Winry frowning then smiling a small smile, "Just make sure Edward-kun, Daisuke, and Al-kun come find me!"

Winry's eyes watered as she heard this, "But Riku..."

"No but's remember?...I'll be back to visit." she said sadly as Dante grabbed her hand, and Gluttony, Sloth and Envy went around them as a circle appeared around Dante as she hit the ground sparks flew around them and it glew a bright neon blue, "...I'm sorry Winry." and with that they dissappered from sight, causing Winry to fall to her knees.

"Winry!"

Winry looked over to see Edward and Daisuke barging into the front door, "What happened, we saw a alchemic flash of blue light!"

"R-Riku...she's..." Winry choked and looked down, "Gone..."

"Gone! What do you mean!" Daisuke asked as he bent down to her, "Where is Riku?"

"Dante took her..."

That one line made Daisuke's world break down in front of him.

* * *

_**Meep, I am so sorry everyone for not updating in a month it's just, school starts tomorrow for me, and I also have a job for..one more day! And as I said before TT I had chapter 16 already typed out but the computer crashed so it's shorter and different...I'm sorry once again and thank you for reading! Reveiw and I'll update as fast as I can!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	17. Chapter 17 Let me Save you

_**Kyu! Kyu! I love you all! -insert heart thingy here-! And to tell you all the truth I don't know when this story will end...sooner or later it'll have to end! But I dunno when that'll be. Let's just read on here you go, Chapter 17 of Fullmetal Angel Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own D•N•Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_Chapter 17_

_Let me Save you_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisukes eyes whidened, "What do you mean Winry...why did she-!" he choked on his words, "Why didn't you stop her!"

Winry looked away shaking her head, "I couldn't do anything...nothing at all."

"You could have stoped her from making that choice!" Daisuke shouted at Winry, she flinched from the raise in voice from Daisuke.

"Calm down, Niwa!" Edward snapped stepping in front of Winry, "This isn't Winry's fault so stop yelling at her!"

Daisuke looked down at Edward with a hate in his eyes, "I'm not going to...not until Riku-san's back here, I won't calm down!"

Suddenly Daisukes right cheek stung slightly, Winry had slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, Daisuke! Just shut up!" Winry shouted with tears in her eyes, "We can't do anything if you don't calm down!" she roared wipping her eyes, "The homunculi were going to kill me, I couldn't do anything at all...so Riku she, said she'll go with Dante." she paused feeling her eyes sting as the air hit them, "She wants you to go find her so...just calm down!"

Daisuke and Edward looked stunned at Winry, the atmosphere became thick with quietless...

"Thank you, Winry."

Winry looked up at Daisuke who was smiling a sad smile.

"I'll go find her, don't worry..." Daisuke said in a strong yet sad tone and turned away, "I'll go get our things." he said short and walked out of the livingroom and entered the kitchen.

Edward and Winry watched him leave the room, they stould there for a moment before Winry turned to Edward with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as she leaned into hug him, placing her head onto his shoulder.

Edward put his arms around her and whispered softly, "It's not your fault...Harada just did what she thought best." he squeezed her tighter and smiled, "We'll get her back, so wait for me okay?"

Winry smiled and pulled away looking up at him, "I'll always wait for you..." her words went into a mumble as Edward leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
•_Riku_•

"Look at the pretty girl...can I eat her?" Gluttony asked as his mouth drulled with desire to eat Riku, who was currently chained to the wall in the grand hall. Gluttony reatched out a hand to Riku but was slapped by Dante.

"Don't you touch her, she's going to be my new body so back off." Dante snapped coldly at Gluttony, "As soon as she awakens the saramony will begen."

Gluttony looked stupidly at Lust, "I'm hungry when can I eat?"

Lust shifted her weight to her left side her hip slightly poking out with her hand resting on it, "Soon...very soon." she whispered cooley and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
•_Resembol_•

The time now was 7:45 A.M. there train was to leave in ten minutes, they were going to save Riku as quickly as they could.

Winry stould on the train base stairs with a sad look on her face one: because Riku was kidnapped by a twist lady and two: Edward -was leaving her, again.

"Will you give this to Riku once you see...sorry...save her?" Winry asked as she lifted up a light blue box tied up with string and a tag that said 'To one of my best friends ever: Riku Harada , Love: Winry Rockbell.'

"I promise," Daisuke said as he took the medium sized box from Winry and tucked it neatly away in Riku's bag.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Winry said with a sudden suprise lifting her hand back up, "Here, it's a picture of everyone!" Winry said smiling as she handed Daisuke the photo, "I put another copy in Riku's present so be sure to give it to her."

Daisuke smiled as he looked at the picture and looked up at Winry and nodded. "I'll be sure to give the present to her."

"Hey Niwa, the trains leaving soon!" Edward shouted from the railway Alphonse behind him balancing his and Edwards things. "You need to get your things on the train!"

"Be right there!" Daisuke shouted back at him and turned back to Winry. "Winry, thank you for everything." Daisuke as he bowed politly, "When I save Riku...We'll call you and tell you when we'll come visit!"

Winry smiled as her eyes glissened with tears, "I'll be waiting for that call!" she said nodding her head.

"Niwa!"

"Comming!" Daisuke shouted back as he turned around running towards the train as the whistle went off.

"Becarful, Edward, Alphonse, and Daisuke!" Winry shouted as she smiled with tears going down her face. "Remember your promise!"

Edward, Alphonse, and Daisuke smiled and waved goodbye to Winry as the train took off.

"I'll be waiting on your safe return.." Winry said softly to herself as she looked down at her hand that held a smaller picture then gazed up at the train that was dissappering off in the distence, "It'll all turn out all right."

---------------------------------------------------------  
•_Five long hours later_•

"Hey Older Elric, are we going to ask Mustang to help us?" Daisuke asked as he stepped out of his room and looked over at the bored looking Edward.

"No...this is personal really, we can't let that Gloaty Fire Alchemist know!" Edward said as he made a poor, poor Roy impression by snapping his fingures and swinging back and forth.

"Ah the young Fullmetal!"

Edward, Alphonse, and Daisuke looked back seeing Armstrong, The stong armed Alchemist beaming with sparkles in his eyes.

"If you need help with anything at all don't wait! I can help at anytime!" Armstrong said as he made random posses showing off his built body.

"T-Thanks but no thanks we got everything under control..." Edward said waving his hands scooting to the side and sliding by him. "Niwa, Al run for the exit!"

Daisuke and Alphonse quickly sprinted to the door following after Edward.

As they made there way out and into the front of the military base Daisuke sighed deeply.

"Who the heck was that?" Daisuke asked Alphonse and Edward.

"A-Armstrong." Edward answered as he gained his breath back then looked serious as he noticed the time, "We have to hurry..."

Daisuke looked over at Alphonse and then back at Edward with a look that was sturn, "We need to get to that old church..."

"Then we better start running." Edward said as he quickly began running towards the old church.

"_Riku-san...we're going to save you_." Daisuke thought as he followed Edward and Alphonse, "_Just please...be alright_."

As the turned seven more corners they were finally at the old church, "We're here.."

Edward stepped inside, it was in ruins. The roof could close in at anytime, the floor was dusty with dirt, and the glass windows foggy.

"Older Elric, come over here quickly...we need to do this as fast as possable." Daisuke said as Edward rushed over clapping his hands making the pathway open.

"Let's get going." Edward said as he steped inside and began down the stairs.

"How are we going to save her brother if she'll be on the transmutaion circle?" Alphonse asked worried.

"I don't know..." Edward answered quickly and quietly. "Theres only one way I know of though."

"Huh, what's that?" Daisuke asked as they walked out of the stair case.

"If it comes to it and it's the only way to save Harada-san...I'll have to transmute the stone out of her...and the side effect is." Edward shook his head.

"What's the side effect Older Elric?" Daisuke asked with whide eyes.

"The side effect is losing her memory of us before she held the stone." Edward said looking over at Daisuke.

"That would mean she would...forget that I said I loved her?" Daisuke asked weak.

"Yes."

Daisuke closed his eyes then opened them, "Let's save her...even if it means giving up her _memories_..."

-------------------------------------  
I_** was going to write more but it's 8:09 and I have school right now! meep, I'll Write chapter 18 soon! Now you know the dril! Review and I'll Update as fast as I can!**_

_**P.S. By the way: Remember how I mentioned a picture? well...I'm holding a contest! xD Who can draw the picture with Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Riku, Daisuke? It's a summer looking picture, they're in Resembol in front of the Rockbell house. if you draw this picture! I'll love you forever! -heart-thingy here-**_

_**P.S.S. It'll be veiwed on my DA kenastar101 if anyone wants to do it email me.**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	18. Chapter 18 Sealing Transmutation Circle

_**Wow, you all are shocked about Riku might be loosing her memory? ... Great! That's what I was planning.. -evil smile- bwahaha...and by the way!**_

_**To those in the "Memory Picture" contest:  
I'm still waiting on a email from you guys, I haven't received one entry yet. I'll be waiting! Enjoy Chapter 18 of Fullmetal Angel!**_

_**I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or D•N•Angel!**_

_Chapter 18_

_Sealing Transmutation Circle_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that..." Alphonse said quiet yet sad at the same time.

"So, Fullmetal boy came after all."

Edward, Daisuke, and Alphonse looked back seeing...

"Lust." Edward growled under his breath quickly turning around to her. "Where's Harada?"

"The girl is with my master, don't worry...she's being treated by our master, as if she was her..." Lust said as her fingernails grew out and she began walking towards them smiling, as her long black hair went over her purple right eye. "And I'm the welcoming!"

Edward got into a fight position and stepped back a step between Alphonse and Daisuke, "Niwa, Al, listen to me I have a plain..."

Lust continued walking towards them and frowned, "Keeping a secret?" she cooed as she smirked continuing to walk towards them lifting up her hand she swung at them slashing threw the air as she aimed at Alphonse.

"Go!" Edward screamed at the two of them; they all quickly ducked to the ground dodging Lust's fingernails. Edward clapped his hands to the ground quickly turning the stone floor into a silver sword, he ran strait.

Alphonse claped his hands as well hitting the ground making a spear come out of the ground he went left.

Daisuke, who had practiced countless times back at the Rockbell house, drew a transmutation circle quickly hitting it as a sword just like Edwards came out of the ground; Daisuke went right.

Lust hissed with aggravation seeing there plain, an ambush or something! She couldn't hit right or left or strait because if she did death would soon be her title. All she did was smirk, "Clever move.." she said as she lifted both her hands to her side and let her nails grow out.

Alphonse blocked her; her hand was pushed back. "Brother! Tell me when!"

Edward's sword was dragging on the ground as he was swiftly moving making shapes and twirls not even coming to attack Lust, Daisuke was running right by him quickly stepping and jamming the sword into the ground.

"Older Elric! Tell me when!" Daisuke screamed at Edward who was running back to where he had started, jamming the sword in the ground.

Lust looked at them stepping forward smirking, "You did absolutely noth-" her words where cut short when her purple eyes widened, she was standing on the sealing circle.

"Now! Niwa! Al!" Edward shouted as he clapped his hands at the same time as Daisuke and Alphonse.

Lust screamed in pain as the blue sparks flew around her she was so blinded by the light she lifted her hand up at Daisuke, "Let me go!" she screamed bloody murder as her nails grew out.

"Niwa duck!" Edward shouted at Daisuke but he didn't dodge in time, it stabbed him in the right arm.

"Ah!" Daisuke screamed in pain, as he was shocked from the light he lifted up his left hand, his right one still on the circle. _"I-I can't...I still have to save Riku."_ he groaned as he started to pull out the nails and then screamed as it came out.

Edward pushed down on the circle harder and he growled under his breath, "Lust, it ends for you here and now!" Edward said as Lust glew a bright blue.

"No!" Lust screamed in pain as her nails came out of Daisuke's arm, her form started to looked deformed and fuzzy, the screaming finally stopped and Lust disappeared from sight.

Edward smiled in relief then looked over at Daisuke quickly jumping up, "Niwa!" Edward stopped with a slid to the ground, "You okay, Niwa?"

Daisuke held his arm and snickered, "I've been better." he said smirking looking up at Edward, and he began to stand up, "Let's go."

"Wait a second, Niwa!" Alphonse said stopping him, "Let me at least wrap up your shoulder so it'll stop bleeding."

Edward bent down next to Alphonse and transmuted his jacket into wraps.

"Hurry up." Edward hissed at Alphonse as he lifted up Daisuke. "Careful..." he said softly as Alphonse began wrapping up Daisuke's shoulder.

"Sorry about this." Daisuke said as Alphonse finished wrapping up his shoulder.

"No problem, that should stop the bleeding for now." Alphonse said smiling standing up, "We better hurry."

Edward helped Daisuke to his feet and they quickly sprinted towards the old English house.

_•Riku•_

"What do you mean they sealed Lust away?" Dante asked Envy angry.

"That pipsqueak and his friends created a sealing circle." Envy said back to Dante growling.

Dante turned around, "I'll deal with them then..." she began walking towards the door to stop them.

"Hnn..."

Dante stopped and looked back seeing Riku flinching, "Well well...it looks like the princess is finally awake."

"W-What?" Riku said weakly as her eyes widened. "Where am I?"

Dante turned to Riku smiling, "Dear child, you're in my house once again."

"Dante." Riku said suprised, and scared, "How did I?" she then remembered, she looked away saddened, while Dante just smirked.

"Don't worry, you're friends are here to _save_ you," she smiled wickedly. "But I'm going to stop them from coming to save you."

Riku glared at Dante, "Don't...don't you do what I'm thinking!"

"Oh but I am...I'll make sure they are permently out of the way." Dante turned away, "Envy, get her down and ready."

Envy smirked, "Of course." as Dante walked off Envy turned to Riku smiling, "Let's get you ready."

Riku's eyes widened in fear then she screamed.

_•Fullmetal•_

Daisuke suddenly stopped walking.

Edward looked back at Daisuke, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just heard Riku...scream." Daisuke said frightened then he shook his head and began running.

"Niwa!" Edward and Alphonse screamed as they ran after him.

"Riku, be okay!" Daisuke thought in his head as he ignored the pain in his arm, but came to a sudden stop slidding seeing Dante standing in the way.

"I've been waiting for you." Dante said as she clapped her hands and hit the ground, "This time I'll destroy you!"

Edward quickly turned his automail arm into a blade. "We can't lose...for Harada's sake."

They nodded as they ran into attack her.  
-----------------  
_**Okay, no moments.. And the chapter is extremely small but, I promise more next time. It's just Drama and oye school! It's evil...**_

_And another thing: **I don't enjoy being flamed! I know I can't spell at all but, you don't have to point that out! Flames are not welcomed in this story at all.**_

_**Review and I will write! (Unless you're a flamer go away!)**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	19. Chapter 19 Friendship Lost

**_I love you guys so much. And to tell the truth I have no idea if there will be a sequel or when this story will end. But enough of that depressing junk! Here you are, Chapter 19 of Fullmetal Angel!_**

_**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or DNAngel**_

_Chapter 19_

_Friendship Lost_

* * *

"This time I'll stop you." Dante shouted at the boys as the ground below them moved.

"Niwa, Al, jump hurry!" Edward shouted jumping off the shaking ground, looking back seeing nails where they were before. He growled and looked back at Dante demanding. "What did you do with Harada-san!?"

"I believe I am going to make her my new body, that's what I'm doing with her." Dante said with a slick smirk. "As we speak Envy is getting her ready for the soul attachment."

"Soul attachment?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That's none of your concern.." Dante said coldly while glaring at him. "Besides.. there no way to save her now, so just give up."

Edward stomped his foot on the growled growling. "Shut up! You know me well enough not to give up!" he said coldly while running into attack her.

Dante simply smiled and hit the ground with one hand causing Edward to run up what looked like a hill before attacking Dante. He slashed down cutting her shoulder.

"Ah!" Dante shouted grabbing a hold of her shoulder growling stepping back one step before shouting, "Gluttony! Sloth!"

Edward, Alphonse, and Daisuke looked around to see if the fat sin, and watery sin, would appear. "Where are they?" whispered Daisuke before hearing this pounding sound. "Someone's comming from behind!"

Alphonse spotted water on the ground. "You guys, below us too!" Alphonse shout turned into a mumble as something went around his mouth causing him to gargle for breath.

"Al!" Edward shouted and clapped his hands hitting the 'water' and instantly dropped to the ground and formed into Sloth. "Sloth..."

Sloth looked over at Gluttony. "What are you waiting for, Gluttony? Aren't you hungry?" she smiled wickedly. "Go ahead and eat."

Gluttonly stared hungrily over at them, his long tong swaying back and forth as he ran into 'eat' Ed.

Edward quickly clapped his hands and stabbed his blade right into Gluttony's mouth, he winced as he bit down. "Alphonse Niwa, freeze sloth!" he shouted as he kicked Gluttony away and ran into attacking him again.

Alphonse looked from Edward to Daisuke. "Niwa, follow my lead!" Alphonse ordered clapping his hands. "When I get her close hit your transmutation circle, quickly!"

Daisuke looked down at the ground bending down and began to draw a circle, every line had to be perfect to change her body into ice. "I hope they're right...we have to do this the right way.."

Alphonse turned around as soon as he was sure Sloth was following him, slashing down with a water whip. Slightly scratching his face, he winced and slightly and slide to the ground quickly landing next to Daisuke. "Niwa now!"

Daisuke looked up at Sloth as soon as she was three seconds away from the circle, he hit down on it. Almost instantly Sloth stopped and gasped. Her body slowly turned to ice, she reached out to Alphonse mouthing the words shaking, "Help me.." but he looked away. Her arm twitched and she began to shiver, she stopped moving, her liquid body froze in place.

"She had to face of my mother...that's why we had to stop her quickly.." Alphonse said sadly looking over at Daisuke. "Me and brother have been meaning to get rid of our sin sooner or later.."

"Speaking of your brother, let's go...help him quickly!" Daisuke turned around and quickly ran off towards the English looking ballroom.

* * *

"Wake up, the pain hasn't even began.."

Riku slowly opened her eyes up, her blurry vision saw something palm like. "What...?" her eyes widened glaring down at Envy. "...What did you do to me?"

"Shut up, all I did was change your clothes." Envy said turning away shrugging.

"You're worse then that pervert Dark!" Riku shouted at him blushing, looking down at her dark night dress. It looked a bit tight so it showed off curves she didn't even know she had. "Let me down!"

"I told you to shut up!" Envy shouted back at her. "I would beat the crap out of you...but my master, needs your body." he smirked. "You would be real fun to kill slowly and painfully."

Riku looked away, her brown eyes closing before looking down at the low cut of her chest. The transmutation circle was darker the usual. "You...put another circle on me!?"

"I sure did...that tatoo on you before wasn't strong enough.."

Riku's head instantly looked over to see, Dante in the door way holding her arm. "I must say, Riku...that boy sure doesn't give up when it comes to you.."

"Daisuke...he's here?" Riku asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, being treated like a guest right now by Sloth and Gluttony." Dante walked in front of her and ran a hand down her face, tiltin her chin up. "In a couple on moments, this body will be mine.."

Riku looked away from Dante, jerking her head from her hand. "Don't touch me."

Dante smiled and stepped back. "Envy do the honors please..."

Envy stepped up next to Riku, taking out a knife. He lifted it up and stricked down cutting her cheek.

Riku winced and looked down with wide eyes. "_A sealing circle_..."

Envy looked down at the blood on his hands with a sick smirk. "Master, can I cut her up some more?"

Dante shook her head as she claped her hands. "You're of no more us for me, my son." she bent down and hit the circle.

Envy and Riku's eyes widened, "What are you doing!?" Envy shouted freezing in place dropping the knife he covered his eyes as blue sparks completely went over him.

"You're going back to the place you belong, Envy." Dante said as Envy turned around seeing the gate.

Envy smirked and looked back over at them. "Oh...I'll be back." he said with a menacanical look. "I swear I'll be back!" Suddenly the black hands pulled him into the gate, the last thing you heard out of him was his laugh.

Riku had beads of sweat going down her face, wide eyes as she breathed deeply. "T-The gate...he's gone.."

"Of course, I had no more us for him." Dante turned around.

"Dante, why would you seal your own son!?" Riku shouted glaring at her. "That's completely sick!"

"It's what needs to be done to live for me." She looked back at Riku. "It's time..."

"What?" Riku's eyes widened as she began to move around. "Don't come near me."

Dante continued to walk towards her. "It'll only hurt for a second." she said taking out a marker and lifted up her hands starting to chant something. She threw the marker away and she claped her hands. "It's time Riku.."

"No..." Riku whispered closing her eyes. "Daisuke help...please."

"Riku!"

Riku and Dante looked back seeing Daisuke, Edward, and Alphonse. "Daisuke, Edward, Alphonse...you...came." Riku smiled happily.

Dante glared over at them and closed her eyes snickering, she clapped her hands. "That doesn't change anything!" she looked up at Riku with a death glare as she hit her in the chest hard with her hands.

Riku gasped and let out a painful scream. "_Ah_!"

Edward didn't think twice he looked back at Alphonse and nodded. "The last thing...to save her is to get the stone out of her, we're going to have to do the transmutation.." he quickly ran as fast as he could to Dante and Riku. He clapped his hands hitting Riku in the chest, then hitting Dante in the head pushing her back causing her to scream.

Riku's eyes wide and wet with tears she looked at Edward and then gave a small smile before closing her eyes.

Edward's arm went into the middle of her chest, glowing a bright yellow it pushed him back sending him flying next to Alphonse.

"You okay brother?" Alphonse asked bending down next to him, as Edward rubbed his head.

"That hurt.." Edward hissed rubbing his head looking up at Riku with wide as the chains disappeared. "Harada!" he instantly got up and ran over to her side along with Daisuke and Alphonse. "Harada-san are you okay?" Edward asked concerned sitting her head up looking down at her.

The Alchemy symbol disappeared from Riku's chest, she slowly opened her eyes. Looking over at Edward she asked weary. "W-Who..."

"Are you okay, Harada-san?" Alphonse asked bending down to her.

Riku looked over at Alphonse with wide eyes. "How do you know me?" she asked pushing Edward away spotting Daisuke. "Niwa-kun, who are they?"

"Riku, they're Edward and Alphonse Elric...don't you remember them?" Daisuke asked bending down to her staring sadly at her.

"I...don't know them..." Riku looked back at Edward and Alphonse. "Who are you?"

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I'm alive! I have a laptop now! I can update even more! But at the moment I'm in the mountains...I snuck away from my family to write this. I'm outside. In the cold writing this! I'm so excited...so, I think they're only two more chapters left...or I don't know! Bah, anyway. I'm seriously sorry for not updating sooner! I'll tell each one of you hey in a review. I'll See you next chapter!**_

_-Karen Kano_


	20. Chapter 20 Back to Azumano

_**I don't Own D.N.Angel or Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_Chapter 20_

_Back to Azumano._

* * *

"Who are you?" Riku asked staring at Edward and Alphonse with confused eyes.

"Riku..." Daisuke whispered staring down at her, the transmutation worked. The Stone might have been out of her, but the Equivalence was for her to forget everything for the past five months...

Riku looked up at Daisuke. "Niwa-kun, I'm really sleepy..." she said softly staring up at him. "Can I go to sleep?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "...Sure, Ri-Harada-san." he whispered looking from Riku and up at Edward and Alphonse. "It worked..." he muttered to them sadly. "What do we do now?"

"You go back to Azumano..." Edward said tilting his head down. "And pretend none of this ever happened, for her sake.."

"But Older-Elric, it did happen why would I do that?" Daisuke asked staring up at him. "Wouldn't it be best if I told her everything?" Daisuke asked staring down at Riku. "Wouldn't it be best?"

"No, it would just hurt her more then ever.." Edward said looking at Daisuke with his yellow eyes. "If she asks you, where you two went...tell her you two were on vacation." he looked away, "That's the best you can do for her."

"Wait...does that mean- she forgot everything she said as well?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, did I tell you...she'd forget everything." Edward looked down at Riku. "You two better leave in the morning, on the first train ride out of here."

Daisuke picked Riku up as he stood up. "So...I have to pretend, she didn't get hurt...I didn't say I love her." he glared at the ground. "It's unfair.."

Edward and Alphonse turned around. "Let's go." Edward ordered as he began walking off.

Daisuke looked up at Edward, growling under his breath. "Why do you sound like you don't care at all!?" Daisuke shouted at him glaring.

"I do care!" Edward shouted glaring back at Daisuke. "I had to do that, I told you what would happen." Edward turned away and began walking off. "Let's go." he repeated.

* * *

_.The next morning._

Riku slowly opened her eyes as a window right beside her shined light on threw the glass. The sun was bright, a few puffy white clouds in the sky, it was beautiful outside. She looked around the room confused with dark brown eyes. "Where am I?" she asked as she rubbed her head she felt heavy and sick. "I so dizzy, did someone knock me out?" she asked no particular. "I remember a fuzzy face carrying me, but I..." she looked down at the ground spotting her dark blue slippers neatly at the edge of the bed. "I better find out where I am first..." she then stood up slipping on her slippers and then walked towards the door, reaching out she grabbed the door knob but someone else was opening it. Taken back for a second Riku stepped back blinking to see who was walking into the room.

"Ah Riku-san, you're awake!" Said a booming voice as he hugged her, causing her to gasp for air. "I am so happy you're okay!"

"Wh-Who the heck are you!?" Riku said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Alex Louis Armstrong the strong-armed alchemist!" he said posing with sparkles in his eyes.

"Strong armed...Alchemist?" Riku stepped back away with a sweatdrop. "Well...uhem, do you know where I am?" she asked looking up at the man. "Can you tell me please?"

"You my young girl are in Central, The military base!" Armstrong said posing in different poses. "Mister. Daisuke Niwa is outside, I have been requested to show you around!"

Riku looked up at Armstrong and stepped towards him. "Are you some type of tour guild?" she asked walking past him and into the hallway. The white walls with blue lining on it made her look both ways. "Are we on some type of vacation?" she asked looking back at Armstrong. "I mean me and Niwa-kun?"

"Yes, we shall go with that!" Armstrong said pushing her along. "Let me show you around now, Riku-san!"

Riku was trying to remember why this place looked fermiler. Everything she had scene during the tour of the base. The Courtyard, Roy Mustang's office, The Hospital, everything looked fermiler...But _why_? She had never been there before!

"Riku-san!" Armstrong boomed out her name posing in the direction of the entrance. "It was so nice to show you around, now Mister. Niwa is waiting for you!"

Riku stepped to the side to walk around him. "T-Thank you, um, Armstrong." she waved and turned away. "I'll be going now.." she said as she walked out of the building. Looking around the outside she spotted Daisuke and two other boys sitting on the stairs looking out at the town from the top of the stairs. "Niwa-kun!" Riku called out for him running over towards him.

Daisuke looked over at Riku and smiled. "Harada-san, you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay but...what happened?" Riku asked confused tilting her head. "Did I fall or something?"

"Yeah, you did..." Daisuke said looking back at the two boys. "This is Edward and Alphonse Elric, they helped you before.."

Riku looked over at Edward and Alphonse and smiled. "Thank you so much, I forgot to tell you who I am! I'm Riku Harada!" she smiled sweetly. "It's really nice to meet you!"

Edward looked away and Alphonse smiled shortly. "It's nice to meet you too.." Alphonse said turning around. "Niwa, your train back to Azumano is leaving soon shouldn't you go?"

Daisuke nodded and looked back at Riku. "Your stuff...is with my stuff over there." he pointed towards the corner and looked back at Edward and Alphonse. "I need to talk to the Elric brothers for a second meet me down at the bottom of the stairs."

Riku nodded and turned around. "It was nice meeting you..." she walked towards her stuff and grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs. Those two brother's, seemed like they were distant from me...why?

Daisuke turned to Edward and Alphonse. "I'll call you as soon as I get back, and I'll act as if none of this ever happened." he looked away. "Thank you, for everything you've done for use.." Daisuke bowed and turned around. "Bye.."

"Niwa, there is one way..." Edward finally spoke and looked up at him. "One way for her to remember."

Daisuke stopped and looked back at him.

"Something that happened during these months that can make her remember." Edward's golden eyes half turned into a strict face. "It's the only way I've read about."

Daisuke nodded and turned around. "It would be best though, if she didn't remember." he waved towards him. "Bye Edward, and Alphonse."

Riku looked up at Daisuke and smiled. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go." Daisuke said walking by Riku. "Back to Azumano.."

* * *

_**Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and what not! After this chapter I think they'll be...one last chapter then the story will finally end. Thanks for reading and commenting, Bai!**_

_**P.S. T-T I would have posted this chapter way sooner but, I was grounded for the longest time! So once again, Sorry!**_

_-Karen Kano_


	21. Chapter 21 Remember

**_This is it everyone, the final chapter. I know threw out the story the romance parts are extremely corny, and there's some OOC-ness at the beginning but I gotta say. I try my best, at portraying both anime's the best that I can...so, if you weren't happy with the story completely I'm sorry. I enjoyed this story 100 and I'm proud of it! Corniness and all! xD_**

**_I don't own DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist_**

_Chapter 21_

_Remember_

* * *

_"Last call! The train will be leaving shortly!"_

Riku and Daisuke walked to the train. "They were sure nice people, but they looked so sad to see use going.." Riku said as she looked back out the window at Alphonse and Edward waving.

"Well...They helped use alot, during our...trip." Daisuke said leaning against the seat looking away from them, sighing as the train began to start. "Looks like we're finally going home.."

"By the way, Niwa-kun..." Riku said turning to look back at him. "Why are you so depressed around me?" she tilted her head slightly. "That's not like you at all." she said softly as they took off.

"It's nothing, all that matters is to get home...and forget any of this mess happened." Daisuke said in a murmur. It would be impossible to forget about everything that happened...If he did forget about it, it would have a miracle.

"Niwa-kun, you've become quiet.." Riku said raising a brow at him. "You okay?" she asked looking up at him. "You look dazed?"

"Oh...sorry, just thinking." Daisuke said smiling over at her. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up...whenever we get there."

"Okay.." Riku said leaning back against the seat.

* * *

Hours later, Riku sat up quickly rubbing her head furiously. "N-Niwa-kun, are we there yet?" she asked looking over at him.

"Almost there...what's wrong?" Daisuke asked as he looked up from his sketchbook.

"I had the weirdest dream...you and those Elric brothers and me...we went on an adventure to stop a crazy black haired lady!" Riku said amazed and sitting back. "It was amazing!"

Daisuke dropped his pencil and looked over at her. "...That's...some type of dream you had there, Harada-san!"

"Yea...well, I'm going back to sleep.." Riku said softly rubbing her eyes. "Night, Niwa-kun..."

"Night..." Daisuke said softly looking down at his sketchbook. "Maybe she didn't completely forget...maybe..." he sighed as he put up his sketchbook and pencil.

* * *

"We're nearing Azumano station! For those who are getting off, please gather your things and get ready to get off! I repeat..."

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked out the window, "We're finally back...hey Harada-san, wake up!"

Riku moaned as she slowly opened her eyes up, staring outside she smiled. "Wow, I wonder how long we've been gone!"

"A long time, like five monthes.."

"Eh!?! Five months?!" Riku shouted out. "Wow! I wonder how much homework we'll have to do!"

"Our parents are going to kill use for sure..." Daisuke said hiding his face in his hands. "Extra training!"

Riku stood up and sighed as the train stopped. "Let's just go face the music!" she said grabbing her bag. "We might be grounded for the rest of our lives but, we can take it!"

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah, your right!"

As they got off the train, Riku waved to Daisuke. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Daisuke said softly pulling his bag behind him. "Hey, Harada-san?"

"Yes?" Riku asked looking back at him.

"Would you like to...go out with me, next Friday?" Daisuke asked as he watch her face turn red.

"Sure! If we're aloud out of the house though.." Riku said feeling awkward and stepping back. "Bye, Niwa-kun."

"Good night, Harada-san.."

And with that Riku ran off towards her house. As she entered it, her sister jumped her to the ground.

"Riku!! Riku!! I missed you so much, are you okay!?"

"Risa, I'm okay...didn't I tell you I was...going with Niwa-kun somewhere?"

"No! Not even a note, I've been worried sick!" Risa crossed her arms with a pouty look on her face. "I missed you..."

Riku smiled and hugged her younger sister. "I missed you too.."

"Now go up to your room!" Risa said pointing to the stairs harshly.

"Yes ma'am.." Riku said smiling and began walking up the stairs. "Good night, Risa."

"By the way, Riku!"

"Huh?"

"Welcome Home!" Risa said smiling and running into the kitchen.

Riku smiled and sighed walking the rest of the way into her room, suprised still that her parents weren't home. Leting out a tired sigh, falling onto her bed exausted. "...I'll unpack in the morning..." she mumbled closing her eyes falling into a soft sleep.  
-  
"Riku, get up or you'll be late for the late classes!!"

Riku groaned and turned onto her side sitting up quickly, "Geez..." she groaned aggervated turning onto her side kicking her bag. The zipper came un-done and something fell out. "Huh?" she looked down at a pink wrapped box with a black bow. _"What's this?"_ she thought picking up the box and examining it. "From Winry? Who's...Winry?" slowly taking off the ribbon she tilted her head slightly.

Taking out a picture, her eyes widened as she stared at the picture. "...What the?" she droped the picture, and grasped her head quickly. "...My head." closing her eyes memories flashed threw her head.

The time she first met Edward. She was shot at, then fused with the Philosephers stone, then almost killed.

Dropping to the ground she breathed deeply. "..I-I remember.." she looked up at the picture and smiled. "I remember..." she then stood up grabbing her cell phone. pressing speed dial to Daisuke.

"Hello?"

"I remember, Daisuke! everything! I remember it all!!" Riku said smiling. "Everything!"

"Wh-What?"

"Let's go..." she said smiling slightly. "Let's go...to Winry's house..."

Daisuke was taken back. "You...remember?"

"That's...what I said!" Riku said smiling over the phone. "I'm sorry...I forgot..."

"It's okay.."

"Love you, Daisuke.."

"Love you too, Riku."

_The End_

* * *

**_Dx The ending sucks!!! -stabs her writers block- T-T sorry you guys if you hated the ending but.._**

**_It's all over! All the story! -sulks-_**

**_Next up:_**

**_Thank you's_**

_-Karen Kano_


	22. Thank you

**_Hai! hai! The Thank You for reading and Reviewing time!_**

**_T-T I can't believe it, Fullmetal Angel is finished. I'm so excited though, because it lifts a big huge story pushing off my sholders! And I gotta say I wasn't expecting so many reviews, heck thought I was going to get at least- 49. Oh but I was off, hehe. And I wanted to thank everyone who has read, but oie oie- I don't like being told that my story is corny and OOC! I warned you, in the summary! -heart thingy here- but yes! The thank you's! Those with the word -Glomp- on it have been really really nice and stayed since chapter 1 and those who are really nice! Or I just feel like glomping them!_**

_Thank you's_

* * *

_Reviewers from Chapter's 1-21! (Those who flamed or said they didn't like it aren't included._)

_sami_

_Sato's-Gal -glomp!-_

_eternalsailorsolarwind_

_Dark-luver-forever -glomp-_

_The Hidden Creater_

_Larry Gene Curtis, Jr. ---xD My Daddy_

_smfan_

_Animanga Fan -glomp-_

_HonoraryHaibane_

_Daark-Monkey_

_Kosmic Kitty_

_akumu keayo_

_MiaCelsys_

_Hedwig the MilleniumOwl_

_cirquedemonata_

_Special Ed_

_marigogo_

_Dark-luver-forever_

_Dark wolf_

_Flaming Guitar_

_secret_

_Gundamknight_

_liltenshiarishi -glomp-_

_Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan -glomp- Go to her DeviantArt ya'll! It's awesome!_

_The Hidden Creater_

_RamenHead421_

_Special Ed_

_animiegirl02_

_purple-lilas_

_Ranchdressing_

_Koji_

_Clarie28 / Clarie_

_Miss animefan -glomp-_

_Lost and Frogotten20_

_Avia Jenith_

_Vixyfox_

_Fire Kira_

_Gundamknight_

_Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1_

_Audra Kaiba_

_Avia Jenith_

_Morgan Daratrazanoff_

_Thief Queen -glomps- Holli!_

_Trevylan - xD yelled at the flamer in a review_

_aquakyuubi_

_contrastnetwork_

_Heart's Door_

_XIce-Fire-LightningX_

_Mandy_

_Zane_

_crycci_

_Kat Angel711_

* * *

**  
**

_**Hai! Hai! (I like that word alot..) Thank you to all the readers who read it, and reveiwed or watched me! I'm going to say, I am not writting a sequal. Because I think it would kill the plot, Thank you to future reveiwers and readers**_

_**P.S. xD if you want to keep in touch, go to my DeviantArt and Watch me**_

_**kenastar101 . deviantart . com (without the spaces!)**_

_Love you all so much,_

_-Karen Kano_

_P.S.S. XD If that didn't give you a chill, then- you're weird! blunt blunt_


End file.
